<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts in the Tower by dubious_droid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788255">Ghosts in the Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubious_droid/pseuds/dubious_droid'>dubious_droid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Nia Nal, Bad Puns, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Has Powers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Multiverse, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Sort Of, SuperCorp, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubious_droid/pseuds/dubious_droid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena’s self-loathing spiral was interrupted by an unnecessarily loud knock. <em>Ah, someone else wants to get their piece today.</em> The executive padded to the apartment door in bare feet and swung it open to reveal her sun. “Kara,” she gasped and couldn’t prevent the delighted, toothy smile that lit up her eyes.</p>
<p>Kara’s gaze nervously bounced from the floor to those hands to, <em>Rao</em>, those beguiling green eyes. “Uh, hey Lena. I was wondering if we could, um, would now be a good time to talk?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course! Please, come in,” she invited with a too-eager arm flourish. <em>Settle down, Luthor. Desperation is unbecoming.</em></p>
<p>Declining a glass of wine, Kara settled on the couch half a cushion apart from her friend. Friend? Colleague, accomplice? “Why is this so awkward?” She laughed self-consciously. <em>Get it together, Zor-El. Timidity is so unsexy.</em><br/> <br/>OR<br/> <br/>A preemptive SEASON 6<br/>We begin 2 weeks following the end of S5. Is Brainy alive? Is Lex still trying to take over the world? Yes, cuz he’s Brain. Someone gets knocked up. Andrea is emo. Alex is naughty. Kara struggles with nearly everyone. Lena remains a brilliant &amp; smitten badass, and Nia comes into her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, and I don't have a beta. I was simply too impatient to wait for season 6.  Please don’t hesitate to bring to my attention anything that doesn’t adhere to canon, and I’ll fix if I’m able. Thanks!</p>
<p>I made up a first name for Agent Reiff (Rachel), because why not. I also turned the Leviathan Elder into a different DC villain. They meld characters all the time on this show, so I jumped on that bandwagon.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this from the perspective of viewing the TV show in my mind, so each scene is short with alternating character focus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supergirl watched the toe of her red, booted foot trace across the floor in front of her, as her crossed arms tightened around her aching ribs.  Nia was slumped in a cold, metal chair, elbows on knees with her thin hand clutching lifeless, blue fingers.  Medical machines whirred and beeped, monitors blinked from every angle, and the air tasted of saline and latex.</p>
<p>Unnerved by his silent, still form, Supergirl asked softly, “has there been any change?”</p>
<p>Nia’s dark, drawn eyes turned briefly in the direction of the sound.  “None. He doesn’t dream.”</p>
<p>A scoff intruded from the other side of the laboratory.  “Everyone dreams, even computerized organic Coluans. He may be comatose, but cognitive activity is reactive and persistent.”  Lena took a deep breath and attempted to overcome her scientific insensitivity.  “What I mean to say is… Brainy can hear you.”</p>
<p>The blond hero unconsciously stepped further away from Lena.  “Th-that’s good then. Isn’t it?”</p>
<p><em>I thought we were past this, but she can’t even look at me. </em> Lena squared her shoulders with the confidence that she could solve any problem, well, any biomedical engineering problem.  “I’m developing a nano brain-computer interface which will allow an individual to communicate with Querl on a subconscious level without directly tampering with his fundamental code. I believe he may need assistance with, umm, detangling his logical and emotional data.”</p>
<p>Supergirl unfolded her arms and slowly pivoted to face her former best friend.  “Thank you, Lena. Thank you for taking care of my friend. I know you’re doing everything you can.”</p>
<p>The CEO reacted. “He’s my friend, too.”  The ordinarily cheerful face fell, so Lena quickly moved on to avoid experiencing that pained look of regret any longer.  “Look, Kara, can we talk?”  Brilliantly blue eyes froze with uncertainty.  “Please?”</p>
<p>“I… yeah, okay.”  She started across the room. Her hand rose to her ear, as her head tilted to listen. “On my way.” The Super huffed.  “I’m sorry, I have to go. We do need to talk about, about this, though.”  Glancing to the other hero, she added, “I’ll catch you later, Nia.”</p>
<p>Absorbed in her worry, the younger woman gave a half-hearted wave. “Yep.”</p>
<p>With a hopeful half-smile aimed at the most captivating woman she had ever known, the caped hero flew out of the lab and into the air of a too bright, noise-polluted National City.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As an accomplished, charismatic business woman, Andrea Rojas knew she had everything going for her.  Despite the abysmal failure of Obsidian North’s VR lenses, the company continued to flourish in the tech industry, and her click-bait reorganization of CatCo Worldwide Media’s online presence had resulted in the media empire exceeding EBITDA projections for the fourth quarter by 24%. It was unprecedented. She was praised by her peers.  She couldn’t be more despondent.</p>
<p>There was no absolution for what she had done, what she had almost done. The unthinkable crime clawed at her calves and numbed her teeth. The world had become blurred and colorless, and even the finest bourbon was tasteless.  She was nothing more than the Shadow.  She had allowed it to consume her being and embraced the darkness which invaded her dreams. She had continued to get up every morning, continued to work, continued to eat… occasionally.  The mauve bags clinging beneath her eyes and tight creases outlining her mouth had prompted a few concerned queries from colleagues which she remotely brushed off with a tired laugh and dismissive wave.</p>
<p>Today was no different from yesterday.  She was unsurprised, as she observed the determined progress of Obsidian’s most promising research psychologist approach the glass office door. She politely waved the doctor in, clicked her laptop closed, and neatly folded her hands atop her appropriately business-skirted lap.  “How can I help you, Dr. Olsen?”</p>
<p>Kelly paused before the desk and resolutely placed a document in front of Andrea, as she took a seat.  “I’ve decided that I am unable to work for someone who refuses to acknowledge my concerns over the safety of consumer products. I’m submitting my resig-“</p>
<p>The Obsidian North CEO cut in. “I humbly accept your resignation, Dr. Olsen, and I sincerely apologize for neglecting to heed your well-founded warnings.  I have already compiled a generous severance package for you as well as a personally written letter of recommendation.  I regret seeing you go but wish you the best in your future endeavors.” </p>
<p>Taken aback, Kelly wasn’t sure how to respond but recovered quickly and stood.  “Thank you, Ms. Rojas. It was a pleasure working with you. Well, it wasn’t, but I harbor no ill will.”  Retreating as briskly as she had entered, the psychologist reconsidered and had to ask, “are you doing alright, Andrea?”</p>
<p>A tight, practiced smile appeared with an equally unconvincing response. “I’m fine. Thank you. Will that be all?”</p>
<p>“It is. It will, yes. Thank you again,” and the doctor disappeared into the gray of the office clamor.</p>
<p>The Shadow exhaled and returned to the depths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex extracted a hand from her fuzzy throw blanket, hit pause on the TV remote, and slapped at the chiming cell phone on the coffee table across from her cozy couch. <em>Her. What does she want?</em>  “What do you want, Lena?”</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Agent Danvers.”</p>
<p>“I’m no longer an agent, but thanks for bringing it up,” the brunette spit.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry. I’m sorry, Alex.”  She took a breath. “I was hoping I could ask a favor of you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, all out. We’re not friends, remember? Alternate reality doesn’t change that. I don’t even know who you are anymore. I’m not sure I ever knew.”  The former DEO agent felt a small degree of satisfaction with saying her peace.</p>
<p>“I’m really trying here, Alex. I don’t expect instantaneous forgiveness for my behavior, but I’m certain we have at least one point of commonality, our faith in your sister… who I saved, again, by the way.”</p>
<p>On a roll, the super’s sister dug in. “Oh, playing the hero now, are we? What about next week when you find out there’s no meat in Eliza’s three-meat lasagna?” She smiled to herself. <em>That was a good one.</em></p>
<p>“I realize that I have a long way to go to regain your- Wait, what? No meat? How is that possible? It’s so delicious!” The raven-haired woman was genuinely aghast.</p>
<p>Emphatically pointing at nothing, Alex shouted, “see! There’s a villainous rampage in your future! Ah-haha!” She couldn’t save herself as she crumbled in laughter at her clever observation.</p>
<p>“Hmph, whatever.” Lena’s eye roll was audible.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I guess I’ve given you enough shit for now. What’s up, gorgeous?”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I… You think I’m gorgeous?” The genius was utterly confounded by this conversation.</p>
<p>Alex wished she could retract the remark. “Ugh. It’s an objective fact, not a compliment. Don’t let it go to your head.”</p>
<p>“Not a chance. Look, Alex, would you be willing to speak with Agent Reiff on my behalf? I find myself in need of an assistant whom I can trust and is competent at disabling physical threats, and I believe we can both agree that your judgement of a candidate’s trustworthiness would be far superior to my own.”</p>
<p>“True, true.”</p>
<p>“If you find her acceptable, and she shows interest in the position, please let her know that we will double her current salary at the DEO. Additionally, L-Corp offers all employees very competitive benefits.”</p>
<p><em>Double? Damn.</em>  “What if I want the position? You recall I’m unemployed.”</p>
<p>Lena smirked.  “You want to spend sixty to seventy hours per week with me, taking orders from me?”</p>
<p>“Ha! Not on your life!”</p>
<p>“As I thought. So you’ll speak with Ms. Reiff?” the CEO pleaded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it. I’ll let you know,” she grudgingly agreed.</p>
<p>“I very much appreciate this, Alex.”</p>
<p>Now eager to end the call, she quickly tossed out, “bye, Felicia” and disconnected.  The operative snuggled back into her couch and contemplated her friend, but then she recalled Lena’s cold admonition: ‘Don't mistake us working together for friendship.’  <em>Right.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara strode into J’onn’s Tower, donuts for the team in hand, to meet up with J’onn, M’gann, Nia, and Alex.  The Superfriends were disappointingly down several members today, although she didn’t particularly miss the negativity routinely emanated by James.  She plopped onto the sofa with a satisfied grunt, receiving a throw pillow in the face, courtesy of Alex, in retaliation for the inconsiderate jostling. </p>
<p>Arms crossed and back straight, J’onn addressed the team with command.  “Does anyone have new information to share regarding Lex Luthor’s whereabouts?”</p>
<p>The Martian was met with silence. </p>
<p>“Do we know exactly what Lex’s current ambitions involve?”  Crickets ensued, as Kara impatiently fidgeted with her glasses and bounced her right knee. </p>
<p>Alex leaned and whispered to her sister. “Dude, you’re amped. How many donuts did you have before you got here?”  The question passed ignored.</p>
<p>Regarding Alex, J’onn admitted, “this was easier when you were the Director of the DEO, Agent Danvers.”  Aside from the super’s squirming, the only discernable movement in the lofty room came from the glittering dust as it passed through beams of afternoon sunlight stabbing down from the high, discolored windows. He relented and changed the topic.  “Any news on Agent Dox?”</p>
<p>Nia hopped and raised her hand.  “Lena says she’s making good progress on the neural interface. Go science!” Fist pump.</p>
<p>“Does Ms. Luthor have an ETA?” J’onn asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Uh, nope. She said it’ll be ready when it’s ready,” the young superhero supplied.</p>
<p>The brusque man pursed his lips and frowned. “Did everyone here waste my time with this meeting solely to overindulge in donuts supplied by Ms. Danvers?”  The women surrounding him turned various shades of red, as they munched on said donuts.</p>
<p>J’onn marched over to the cardboard pastry container, eyeing it with annoyance. He then unfolded his arms, grabbed one of the two remaining donuts, and thudded into a seat next to M’gann.</p>
<p>M’gann defended their scheme. “To be fair, they are the best donuts in National City.”</p>
<p>As he chewed happily, maintaining his cool exterior of course, the green Martian knew he couldn’t contest her point, so he simply grunted, “hmph.”</p>
<p>J’onn held his treat up high. The team broke into smiles and followed suit. “Stronger together!” was shouted (mostly) in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was exhausted. She briefly wondered if life would ever get any easier, as she sipped at her glass of cabernet in her dimly lit, starkly furnished living room.  The thought was short-lived; she knew the answer better than most.  Her brother had betrayed her (which she honestly saw coming), Lillian was Lillian in any universe, Brainy was dying, Alex hated her, Andrea was broken, and Kara was…</p>
<p>
  <em>How in the world do I get my best friend back? What can I do to deserve her friendship? She said we could work together with a handshake, but it was clearly nothing more than a business arrangement for her.   </em>
</p>
<p>Her self-loathing spiral was interrupted by an unnecessarily loud knock.  <em>Ah, someone else wants to get their piece today.</em>  The executive padded to the apartment door in bare feet and swung it open to reveal her sun.  “Kara,” she gasped and couldn’t prevent the delighted, toothy smile that lit up her eyes and reddened her cheeks. </p>
<p>Kara’s gaze nervously bounced from the floor to those hands to, <em>Rao</em>, those beguiling green eyes.  “Uh, hey Lena. I was wondering if we could, um, would now be a good time to talk?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course! Please, come in,” she invited with a too-eager arm flourish.  <em>Settle down, Luthor. Desperation is unbecoming.  </em></p>
<p>Declining a glass of wine, Kara settled on the couch half a cushion apart from her friend. Friend? Colleague, accomplice?  “Why is this so awkward?” She laughed self-consciously. <em>Get it together, Zor-El. Timidity is so unsexy.</em></p>
<p>Lena jumped to the point. “Because we don’t know where our relationship stands, if we even have a relationship. Do we?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Kara squealed. <em>Ick, that was too loud.</em> “Yes, we do. We’re friends, right? Yeah, at least, I hope so.” The intensity of the CEO’s stare made eye contact somewhat difficult to maintain, but she gave it a heroic effort while occasionally failing to avoid glancing (staring) at those crimson, plump lips, especially when they were just slightly parted with a barely perceptible upturned corner.</p>
<p><em>Mm, gods she’s adorable, but why is she looking at me like that?</em>  “We’re agreed, then. Friends it is. I know we have hard work ahead of us, but I sincerely hope that one day I will once again earn the honor of being your best friend.” Lena was distraught by the sudden fading of that angelic smile. <em>Oh no. What the hell did I say wrong? </em></p>
<p>The blonde scooted closer on the couch and gently held Lena’s hand. “Lena, we…” She couldn’t find the words, so she pulled her now-confirmed friend into a fierce hug.  Kara’s left arm pinned across her friend’s shoulders, as the pads of her right hand traced down her soft ribs to the small of her back, to the swell of her hip. She inhaled deeply. <em>Rao, she smells so good.</em>  “You smell so good.” <em> Did I say that out loud? Fudge</em>.</p>
<p>Lena chuckled and pulled out of the hug to smile at her companion, but she was met with a look that scared her a little and concerned her a lot. The grin was hungry and almost… malicious. She cupped a hand to her hero’s cheek and asked, “Kara? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Kara pushed the hand away and shrugged. “I’m fine. Just had a rough day.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but please know that you can talk to me about-“</p>
<p>“I said. I’m fine,” Kara growled with venom.</p>
<p>Lena raised her chin, adjusted her posture, and pinned her friend with a severe I-won’t-tolerate-this-attitude glare.  “Kara. What’s going on with you?”</p>
<p>The reporter couldn’t meet Lena’s eyes which only served to infuriate her further. “I…” She could feel the heat budding behind her eyes and beneath her groin. “I have to go.”  She abruptly stood and exited via the balcony. </p>
<p>“Kara! What the…” Lena deflated against the couch in defeated confusion. <em>I need a stronger drink, but hey, at least I smell good.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Man, I am such a total badass</em>. Alex hummed, self-satisfied, as she unlocked the human handcuffs from the ripe-smelling criminal’s wrists and released him to the NCPD intake officer’s custody.  She had bagged two Phorians along with their human lackey who were attempting an armed robbery of a local jewelry store, all without the assistance of any of National City’s resident superheroes. Plus, she knew she looked exceedingly impressive in her new blue on black suit while doing it. She’d dumped the aliens at the former DEO’s front door before carting her human citizen’s arrest off to the precinct.</p>
<p>While signing the last accusation form, Alex was interrupted by a familiar feminine voice.</p>
<p>“Hey, Danvers. Long time.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” She turned to find her ex-fiancé, Maggie Sawyer, and gaped in shock. “Hey!” She attempted to play it cool. “How’s it going, Detective?” <em>How is it possible that she’s even more beautiful than the last time I saw her?</em> </p>
<p>Maggie raised an amused eyebrow. “Just fine, <em>Agent</em>. What brings you to our side of the tracks, and umm, what are you wearing?” she asked, making a point of eyeing her up and down.  </p>
<p>Coloring dark pink and forgetting her name, Alex faltered. “He um, I have a, uh, J’onn… J’onn made it for me,” she finally got out. “I’m no longer with the DEO.” </p>
<p>The detective cocked her head. “Shame. Their loss. And this,” she pointed, “definitely suits you” and added a wink for good measure, reveling in the reactions she was pulling from her ex. “Where do you work now?”</p>
<p>Alex wondered if Maggie could tell she was sweating profusely in the chilly, linoleum office. “In between, sort of. Most days I’m backup for Supergirl and Dreamer.”</p>
<p> “So you’re a sidekick.”</p>
<p>The brunette scoffed in offense. “What? No. I’m awesome!”</p>
<p>With a wicked grin, Maggie agreed, “yeah you are.” Deciding to offer the other woman a break from the flirtatious onslaught, she asked in a more serious tone, “you free for a drink?”</p>
<p>The non-sidekick unclenched and beamed with sparkling eyes. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story continues to be fast-paced throughout. I am not a writer and a sometimes impatient reader, which I imagine is reflected here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll post a new chapter every two days or so as long as I have time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These moments she spent prowling at the edge of her dark existence were brief and undeserved. Andrea chewed a bite of savory scone and contemplated the Luthor across from her. <em>Is she genuinely trying to befriend me, or is there some hidden agenda at play here? Knowing Lena, it could very well be both. </em>Her companion’s eyes spoke of grief and conflict, loss and hunger, but the childish smile, inquisitive chin tilt, and relaxed gestures conveyed hope and even affection. In fact, the Shadow was beginning to wonder if Lena Luthor was in love.<em> Perish the thought.  </em></p><p>She allowed curiosity to win and embarked on a mission. “Lena, I hope you don’t consider our having coffee together to be dates. I’ve made similar mistakes in the past and want to ensure we’re on the same page. I don’t believe it would be a good idea to rekindle anything.”</p><p>The young CEO chuckled. “Don’t be ridiculous, Andrea. We were a disaster from the start! No, I’m attempting to better myself, and part of that includes having your friendship. That is all.”</p><p>“Glad we got that out of the way,” she said, nodding. “So tell me, <em>are</em> you seeing anyone at the moment?”  Andrea reached across the table and took Lena’s hand to hold her attention.</p><p>Lena answered, “no one. Not since James, who I told you about.”</p><p>“Really? There isn’t someone, aside from me, of course,” she smirked, “who makes your heart pound and your stomach flutter? Someone you spend every moment thinking about, someone who you’re dying to see any time you’re apart?” </p><p>With a half-hearted smile, Lena began, “not at all, Andrea. I don’t know why you seem to think-“  Her lips went slack, lungs deflated, and her eyes glossed over in longing.</p><p><em>Annnd I’ve lost her. </em> Andrea rotated in her chair to discover what could so utterly neutralize the well-armed executive. “Oh, it’s…” glancing back to her friend, “oh! Seriously? You’re in love with that audacious Danvers girl?” </p><p>Lena shook her head and scattered her eyes back to her ex. “What? No. We’re friends.” Her voice faded, as she watched Kara’s moment of recognition.</p><p>“We’re good friends.”  She continued to follow the register of alarm cross into devastation.</p><p>“I care for her deeply.” She couldn’t stop staring while fury bloomed across Kara’s cheeks, and she stomped out of the café.</p><p>“I’m sorry, will you please excuse me?” Lena stumbled after her so-called friend in a daze.</p><p>Rolling her eyes and flipping her hand, Andrea knew her response would go unheard. “Of course, of course.”  She mentally congratulated herself. <em>Called it. At least one of us will have the chance to be happy.</em></p><p>xxxxx</p><p>Lena impatiently held the café door to allow two young men to enter before she could exit herself. <em>Hurry up, little shits. </em> Her heel clacks lacked their characteristic echo on the concrete of the sidewalk. Kara was pacing and repeatedly adjusting her glasses when the dark-haired woman caught up with her and grabbed her elbow.</p><p>The Super didn’t allow the hand to slow her pace. “Kara.” With each heel turn, a breeze whipped strands of hair into her eyes which she futilely wiped back to her temple.</p><p>Lena opted instead to place herself in the center of her mark’s pacing path. “Kara!”</p><p>She halted and huffed. “What?”</p><p>“What the hell is your problem? As far as I am aware, I’ve done nothing to warrant this reception,” Lena chided.</p><p>The reporter’s shoulders slumped, as she mumbled, “you were h—din- -er -and.”</p><p>Lena stepped into her friend’s space and gently slid fingers under her hands to lift them slightly. She spoke quietly, “I couldn’t hear you. What is it, Kara?”</p><p>Stormy blue eyes edged with unshed tears tentatively blinked up and down again. “You were holding her hand.”</p><p><em>Excuse me? Whose hand? Oh</em>. “Andrea was holding my hand, not the other way around, but that’s a technicality. Regardless, we’re friends. It’s not unusual.” She squeezed the hands in hers to punctuate her point. “Kara, I love you, but I am allowed to have relationships aside from ours.”</p><p>The blonde was dismayed, “of course! Of course you are. You should have lots of friends, ‘cause you deserve all the happiness in the world. I really want you to have all the happiness and all the friends. I didn’t mean to say…”  She pulled a deep, calming breath. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I guess I’ve just not been myself lately. I’ve been dealing with stuff, you know.”</p><p>The CEO wrapped arms around her friend’s shoulders and pulled her in, tucking her chin into her warm neck. “You can talk to me… about anything.”</p><p>Kara sniffed. “I know, yeah. I’m sorry, I really need to get to work, but I will talk. We’ll talk later, okay?” Before receiving a response, she extracted herself from the hug and stepped away with a regretful grin. “I’ve got to go. Later, Lena.”</p><p>“Okay… okay, I’ll see you soon.” Lena was at a loss. <em>She’s behaving like a jealous girlfriend. Kara’s jealous? That’s absurd. What an incredibly mystifying woman. Mystifying, incredible, and beautiful. </em> She scowled and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Kara was determined to rid herself of the anxiety and embarrassment from the morning’s run-in with Lena.  Skipping over to Nia’s desk to hand her a coffee, she inquired with exaggerated intonation, “What did the reporter say when she jumped out of the window?”</p><p>The brunette grinned and raised an expectant eyebrow.</p><p>The Kryptonian beamed unabashedly, as she delivered the punch line. “I'm on air.”</p><p>Nia’s demeanor fell, and she experienced a wave of self-pity for having heard such a terrible joke. With a dramatic eye roll, she held her palm aloft to accept the obligatory high-five. “Well done. Well done. That was even worse than yesterday’s.”</p><p>The super-reporter beamed in triumph. On her trek back to her desk, she was stopped by a directed throat clearing, and she turned toward an eagerly grinning coworker. “William! Hey!”</p><p>“Hello, Kara! I must apologize; I don’t have pastries to offer you today.”</p><p>She frowned and cocked her head. “Hmm, a Jedi craves not these things,” she deadpanned.</p><p>William was the picture of a disappointed child denied candy. This naturally made Kara’s day, as she held her stomach chuckling at her hilarity. His hopeful smile returned, and he asked if that was a <em>Star Trek</em> reference.</p><p>All amusement bled out of the room in a gush. A few nearby colleagues gaped. Nia made showy gagging and hanging motions from her desk.  Faced with her most harrowing superhero challenge in months, the Kryptonian maintained her composure and managed not to Inigo Montoya the man.</p><p>He shoved hands in his pockets and fake-laughed with unease. “Anyhow, so look. I know we’ve attempted it before, but I was wondering if we could give it one more go for a date?”</p><p>Kara folded her arms, pursed her lips, and inspected the other reporter, feeling a modicum of respect for his nerve after that colossal blunder. She allowed him to stew for a ticking minute before responding with a simple, “okay, text me,” and she promptly returned to her seat.</p><p>It took William several beats longer than it should have to register the affirmation. The two superheroes rolled eyes in unison.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Reiff, please be prepared to explain to me, in detail, why Ms. Tessmacher is no longer in my employ by noon tomorrow. Also, reschedule next week’s brunch with Mr. Wayne.”</p><p>“Will do, ma’am,” the former DEO agent formally replied.</p><p>“Rachel, address me as Ms. Luthor. I am not an officer.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”</p><p>She grimaced at the militaristic tone. <em>We’ll have to work on that.</em> “Better.”  The characteristic heel clack, swagger, and air of disdain signaled the unwelcome arrival of Lillian Luthor. “Memorize this woman’s face. Never give her any information whatsoever, do not speak with her, and under no circumstances allow her to enter my office without my express, verbal permission. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’- Ms. Luthor.”</p><p>The older woman interrupted unapologetically. “Lena, dear, you don’t take my calls.”</p><p><em>Let’s get this over with.</em> Lena trod over, swung her door open, and assertively waved her mother into her office. “It is an intentional slight, mother. Learn to take a hint.”</p><p>“Don’t be recalcitrant, Lena. You’re not a child.”  They seated themselves with Lena’s white, biomimetic desk forming the illusion of a wall between them.</p><p>She levelled the elder Luthor with her best dispassionate glare. “What can I do for you, Lillian?” <em>This’ll be good.</em></p><p>Lillian sighed as if it had been rehearsed. “I don’t know why, but your brother misses you. I’m here to ask that you make an effort and reach out.”</p><p><em>Lies.</em> “What does he need from me now, my first born child or just my blackened soul?”</p><p>Her mother scoffed in offense. “You are, and will always be, a Luthor whether you like it or not.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s a good point; I should change my name.  </em>
</p><p>“For all his faults, Lex does care for you.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, but you don’t.</em>
</p><p>“And there is the small matter of your research with Q-waves.”</p><p><em>There it is.</em>  “That project was a dead end which Lex bore witness to. What could he possibly want with it?”</p><p>Lillian feigned ignorance. “I couldn’t say.”</p><p>“No need to, mother. I already know. He wants it for phenomenal cosmic power” <em>itty bitty living space</em> “and/or world domination. I’m picturing las plagas.”</p><p>“He always was an ambitious boy,” the doctor mused. “But that’s your problem, Lena; you never could wrap your mind around the big picture.” Unbeknownst to Lena, Lillian chose that moment to press a white, plastic disc to the underside of her desk.</p><p>Lena quirked an eyebrow with precision. “You sound like Lex.”</p><p>“Do I?” She stood. “It might do you well to follow suit.”  As Lillian exited the office, she threw over her shoulder, “call you brother.”</p><p><em>Sure, I’ll call Lex, so he can contrive yet another way to manipulate and betray me.</em> <em>Always a joy.</em></p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Alex closed Kara’s apartment door behind her with a kick of her booted foot. She walked over to set four takeout bags on the coffee table, as Kara eyed her invader questioningly. “Mediterranean tonight.”</p><p>Kara bounced forward in her seat on the couch to grab for the food. “Oo, I’ve been craving gyros all week! Best. Sister. Ever.”</p><p>“Ha! Hold on to that feeling,” the brunette instructed with her bad news simmering in her mind. Her sister simply smiled cheerfully as she ate.</p><p>The blonde turned to her sister and said, “so I ran into Lena this morning at the coffee shop.”</p><p>“Okay? Is that unusual?” Alex failed to see the significance.</p><p>“No, not really, but I made a complete fool of myself.”  She turned red at the memory.</p><p>The older Danvers asked, “how’s that?” and took a bite.</p><p>“I freaked out when I saw her with Andrea, and I don’t know why. They were just having coffee, and Lena said she’s allowed to have other friends, and like, of course she is! But I guess I don’t trust Andrea, but maybe that’s only because I don’t like what she’s doing with CatCo, you know?”</p><p>Her sister nodded.</p><p>“But now Lena’s probably upset with me. At least, she should be, because I’m an idiot. We just started getting our friendship back on track, and I’m already messing it up. Please help, Alex!”</p><p>Alex sat her food down on the table and contemplated.  “Kara, I want you to answer me honestly.  Do you really want to go on that date with William?”</p><p>“Of course! Wait, how do you know about that?”</p><p>The brunette grinned and tilted her head. “Grapevine.”</p><p>“Nia, that brat. Well anyway, yes of course I want to date him. Why would I say yes if I didn’t?” Kara shot out her patented puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, you tell me. Why would you?”</p><p>Kara’s shoulders slumped in defeat and sat her food down too, having lost her appetite. “I don’t want to be alone forever… even if that means I’m with someone who’s down-to-earth and doesn’t give me those tickly tummy butterflies. He’s a good guy.”</p><p>“Okay, he seems like a good guy,” Alex agreed, “but that doesn’t mean you have to date him.”</p><p>The superhero grew impatient and defensive. “Alex! I asked for help with Lena, not my dating life, and you changed the subject.”</p><p>Her sister shook her head and attempted to lead her to the truth. “I really didn’t, Kara. Look, what are the qualities you really want in a partner?”</p><p>Kara scowled in confusion but relented to answer the question. “Well, I want someone who challenges me, who’s intelligent and creative, who understands my fears and joys but doesn’t judge me for them, someone who can support me even when I make mistakes. I want someone who accepts me as Kara Zor-El and doesn’t expect me to be the perfect reporter, Kara Danvers, or the perfect public figure, Supergirl, and even more than that, I need someone who can allow me to be all of that for them.”</p><p>“That person sounds pretty incredible, sweetie.”</p><p>“That person doesn’t exist,” the blonde insisted.</p><p>Alex gave her a sympathetic smile. “That person does exist, and you will find them. Who knows, maybe you’ve already met. Do you think William has those qualities?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe a little?” She paused. “Probably not, but I still think I should give it a chance.”</p><p>Not wanting to argue further, the former operative acquiesced. “Okay.”</p><p>The sisters enjoyed a long, heartfelt hug and relaxed into the couch. Kara was anxious for a subject change. “What about your dating life? How are things with Kelly?”</p><p>Hesitating, Alex inhaled a deep breath. “Yeah, about that…”</p><p>“Oh no! Please tell me you didn’t break up! You and Kelly are so cute together.”</p><p>The brunette patted her sister’s hand. “No, no. Nothing like that. At least, not yet.”</p><p>Kara pouted. “I’m not liking the sound of this.”</p><p>“I kissed Maggie!” she hurriedly spit out. “Like, a lot. We kissed a lot.”</p><p>“What? When?” the Super raised surprised eyebrows.</p><p>“Last night,” Alex mumbled in shame.</p><p>Kara chuckled. “That’s disgusting!” She whacked her sister’s arm and then broke into raucous laughter. “Way to go, sis!” She continued the distasteful guffaw.</p><p>The older woman’s mouth hung open in horror as she rubbed her sore bicep. “What’s going on here?”</p><p>Kara finally calmed down to a quiet giggle but continued to grin devilishly. “So how was it?”</p><p>Alex wondered briefly if she was in a <em>Black Mirror</em> episode. “Kara! What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? You’re the one who cheated on your sweet girlfriend with your sexy ex.” She bounced her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“I can’t believe this. I need my sister right now!” Alex shouted in dismay.</p><p>“Fine. You effed up. Own it, and move on.  Or if you want, break up with Kelly, and go back to Maggie.” She shrugged. “Do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Do whatever I want. That’s your advice?”  Alex grabbed the two remaining takeout bags and stomped to the door. Opening it, she turned and demanded, “call me when my sister comes back!” She indignantly slammed the door on her way out.</p><p>“Don’t hold your breath,” Kara muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those who've subscribed via user, I appreciate the faith, but this will most likely be my only fic submission unless someone requests a smutty one-shot for the scene in Chapter 8 which is a fade-to-black to maintain the teen rating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Supergirl visited the L-Corp lab to check for progress on Querl’s condition. There seemed to be more light or color in the antiseptic space, and she felt relief when she noticed the anticipation in Lena’s demeanor. Smiling with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment, she asked, “how’s your patient today, Dr. Luthor?”</p><p>The executive grinned in sympathy and understanding and placed a comforting hand on the hero’s forearm. “His condition remains the same, responsive but unconscious. I’ve completed the last test run on the nano brain-computer interface. As far as I’m able to tell, it should be safe to use, but its efficacy remains to be seen.”</p><p>The Super hopped and clapped her hands anxiously. “Let’s do it! Hook me up.”</p><p>“Oh, y-you want to interface with the half-computer, infinitely complicated mind of a Coluan? I’d have to inject nanobots into your brain stem. Supergirl, it could be dangerous.” Lena chewed her bottom lip in worry.</p><p>“That’s exactly why it should be me. We can’t risk your brilliant brain, Lena. It would be too much of a liability to gamble taking you away from the scientific community! The world needs your brilliance… so do I, “she pleaded and ruthlessly smacked her friend with her most forlorn pout.</p><p>The CEO glared and tried not to smile at the genuine compliment.</p><p>Supergirl planted hands and hips with her feet in the standard hero pose and countered with more intense pouting.</p><p><em>Can’t… Resist…</em> Lena quickly lost her resolve and caved. “Fine. I’ll be placing a failsafe in your hand that will trigger immediate extraction if you run into anything that resembles trouble.”</p><p>“Let me guess; it involves a big red button.” She smirked.</p><p>The younger woman blushed. “Well…”</p><p>A sunny, delighted smile spread across the blonde’s face. “It does! Haha! Classic.”  She threw her arms around Lena’s neck and spoke against her ear, “you are unbelievably incredible, Lena Luthor.” Squeezing tightly, she added, “you smell so good” and contentedly inhaled.</p><p>The raven-haired woman took a step back and examined the Kryptonian curiously. “What’s going on with you, Kara? Are you developing super-olfaction or something? That would likely be ruinous for your enjoyment of food. I haven’t heard reference to such an ability with Superman.”</p><p>“I don’t think so? I haven’t noticed any significant smells. Maybe it’s just you.” The hero shrugged.</p><p>Lena was suspicious and mildly concerned about her hormone levels. She would need to run some tests. “Okay, let me know if that changes… Hop in this chair, and we’ll get you prepped for the procedure. Afterwards, we can discuss the coffee shop incident if you’re up for it.”</p><p>Supergirl had hoped her tantrum would be forgotten or ignored; no such luck, so she reluctantly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Nal.”</p><p>Nia rapidly typed out another text.</p><p>   Day_Dreamer: U have to txt me the min u get back from ur date! 😂 😍</p><p>            KareBear: Of course! U’ll be the 1<sup>st</sup> 2 know</p><p>            KareBear: 2<sup>nd</sup> Alex has 2b 1<sup>st</sup></p><p>   Day_Dreamer: 😒 wut</p><p>            KareBear: No wait 3<sup>rd</sup></p><p>   Day_Dreamer: We’re not friends 😢</p><p>“Nia Nal!”</p><p>The reporter slammed her phone guiltily onto the conference table and squeaked, “yes, Ms. Rojas?”</p><p>“Thank you for joining us. It has been suggested that you be assigned the narcolepsy story, but now I’m concerned that your dedication to journalism is lacking,” the CEO accused.</p><p>“No, no! Not lacking! I am very dedicated. Journalism has all of my dedication,” she insisted.</p><p>“We’ll see. You have one week to submit a rough copy with verified facts and a sparkly twist. If it doesn’t inspire clicks, it doesn’t go to print.”</p><p>Nia nodded emphatically. “Got it. You won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>Andrea raised a dubious eyebrow. “I honestly doubt that, but we’ll find out.”</p><p>The young brunette ducked her head demurely.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>Following the meeting, Nia rushed to her desk to get started on the investigation for the article that was detrimental to portraying her performance positively in the eyes of her boss.</p><p>There were rumors that sleep study participants had developed narcoleptic symptoms after completing the study which didn’t make any sense. The reporter was familiar enough with the condition to know that you couldn’t simply give narcolepsy to someone. She hoped the rumors were unfounded for the sake of the patients involved. On the other hand, she needed it to be a legitimate story. Perhaps the symptoms had been blown out of proportion, and she could put a creative spin on it.</p><p>Dialing the number listed for the NCU Sleep Lab, she asked to speak with the lead researcher, Dr. Shyla Somnus. The person on the other end of the line, Annette, claimed that the doctor was unavailable. When the reporter requested to schedule an appointment, the woman curtly informed her that she was not a secretary and disconnected.</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>Nia instead dove into the web to collect credentials and previous study publications of said Dr. Somnus. <em>What have you been up to, doctor sleepy?</em></p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>She gingerly stepped across a sea of endless black glass covered with glowing, teal, crossed lines. “Brainy?”  The hero hoped it wouldn’t take days or weeks to find him. “Brainy! Why does your subconscious look like the <em>Tron</em> grid?” </p><p>“Bio-digital jazz.”</p><p>She spun around to face her friend and smiled in relief. “Bio-digital jazz?”</p><p>“It seemed an apt representation of the boundless, infinitely complex, mind of a bio-computerized twelfth-level intellect,” he replied seriously.</p><p>“So in Frungian terms… you thought it looked cool.”</p><p>Brainy smiled and held up an index finger to punctuate, “so cool. How did you come to be here, Supergirl?”</p><p>“Lena engineered a nano-BCI interface.”</p><p>“Ms. Luthor was able to replicate simulacra using primitive 21<sup>st</sup>-century technology?”</p><p>The Kryptonian beamed proudly. “It’s what she does.”</p><p>“Oversimplification, but indeed. She may well be a ninth or tenth-level intellect.”</p><p>“Wait, did you just compliment someone else’s intelligence?” She must have misheard.</p><p>“What? Certainly not. Must be a random neuron misfiring,” Brainy scrunched his face in disgust. “Are you shorter?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Brainy. Did you alter my height to make yourself more comfortable with my presence in your consciousness?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Possibly. There’s a 97.63% chance that I did. Yes.”</p><p>The Super shook her head. “Have you been unpacking your boxes, so you can wake up? I assume you realize you’re in coma, given your experience.”</p><p>“Boxes? Do you see a moving truck present?”</p><p>“Sassy. I’m talking about your tiny emotional boxes, the ones Lena suggested?”</p><p>“Ah yes. I am unaware of their location.” He began to pace in thought. “In this environmental construction, where would I store data that I do not wish to find?”</p><p>Brainy ceased pacing and pointed at his friend in realization. They excitedly declared together, “the safehouse!” </p><p>Supergirl scurried after the Coluan and paused. “Does this mean we get to ride light cycles?”</p><p>The other alien grinned. “Certainly. How else would we travel?”</p><p>The blonde bounced and squealed in delight, and she sang out the word “Fabulous!”</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>A shimmering tear trailed down a blue cheek as Nia kept vigil.</p><p>Lena interrupted her melancholy. “Brainwave activity indicates he is in the process of waking up.”</p><p>The young hero straightened in her seat with hopeful anticipation.</p><p>The genius studied her best friend’s data in concern, her stomach and shoulders in knots of anxiety. “Kara? Please come back to me.” She grasped the blond-haired woman’s hand and squeezed. “Kara?” She was pleased when she heard Nia gasp and hug Brainy but kept her intense gaze trained on her friend. “Use the red button, Kara.” She was growing desperate. “Damnit, I just got you back, and you promised to help me defeat Lex. You promised!” Unshed tears of sorrow and frustration pooled in her eyes.</p><p>“Lena?”</p><p>As Supergirl blinked her eyes open and scowled while they adjusted to the light, the young Luthor cried her name, grabbed both of her hands, and planted an enthusiastic kisses to both sets of knuckles. A lazy smile slid across her face, and she basked in warmth blooming from her chest as Lena rushed to disentangle her from the apparatus. She continued to float on her cloud of bliss as she wrapped the frantic CEO in a protective hug.</p><p>After a few moments, Lena finally relaxed into the embrace and released an exhausted breath. “Thank you.”</p><p>The Super chuckled. “What are you thanking me for?”</p><p>“For coming back to me,” she mumbled.</p><p>Tightening the embrace and whispering against her friend’s ear, her response was heartfelt and equally as quiet. “I’ll always come back to you, Lena. Never doubt it.”</p><p>Brainy startled them apart. “Is anyone else hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>They finished putting the dishes away, and Alex tugged on her girlfriend’s sleeve. “Come talk to me.” She gestured to the couch.</p><p>Kelly settled in easily with her knees up, while Alex sat on the edge, bent over with forearms resting on her knees and her head bowed toward the hardwood floor.</p><p>The doctor asked openly, “what’s up, babe?”</p><p>The brunette glanced at the other woman and quickly averted her eyes in guilt. “I… I don’t know how to say this. I messed up, Kelly.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, we can work through it together. You know that,” she responded with confidence.</p><p>Alex knew she didn’t deserve such grace and understanding. “I ran into Maggie the other day.”</p><p>The psychologist assumed the worst. “Oh, I see,” she said as her heart dropped.</p><p>The operative scowled and continued. “We kissed.”</p><p>Kelly waited for the rest. “And? What else happened?”</p><p>“I kissed her,” she asserted loudly, disgusted with herself. “I’m so sorry! I know I totally fucked up!”</p><p>“Okay.” The dark-skinned woman took a moment to process. “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?” Alex was confused.</p><p>“Why did you kiss her? Do you still have feelings for her?” Kelly needed to know in order to figure out how to proceed.</p><p>“No! Of course not! No. No way. She was just there, and we were hanging out, having a good time. I guess I’m attracted to her, but feelings are… no.” She felt sure of the statement.  Pretty sure.  At least 60% sure.</p><p>Her girlfriend smiled. “Well, that’s a relief.”</p><p>More confusion. “What?”</p><p>Kelly took her hand. “You’re right; you messed up, but I believe this is something we can learn from and move past. We’ll have to work hard to reestablish a foundation of trust, but we can do this.”</p><p>Alex grabbed her in a tight hug. “Oh god, you’re the best! And I really am so, so sorry.”</p><p>Kelly gently kissed her cheek. “Stronger together, right?”</p><p>Feeling elated and drained, the older Danvers allowed herself to smile. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>The evening was brisk, but the wind had died down. The chill had given Kara an excuse to wear her favorite blue scarf with matching knit gloves on her date with William. Since the restaurant was near to her apartment, they had agreed to enjoy the city air and walk to dinner.</p><p>With her arm curled around his as they slowly ambled along the busy sidewalk, she asked, “how many journalists does it take a change a lightbulb?”</p><p>Her date contemplated the question seriously for far too long. “Um, two?”</p><p>Kara grinned, thinking herself utterly clever. “We only report the facts. We don’t change them.”</p><p>William let out a loud, stilted laugh that was obviously forced.</p><p>The blonde frowned in annoyance. “Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>Further annoyed at having to clarify, she clarified, “don’t laugh at something I say just because you think it was supposed to be funny. It’s condescending and disingenuous. That joke was terribly unfunny.”</p><p>He was dumfounded. “Oh. Okay. Why did you say it then?”</p><p>Kara looked up to gauge the man’s intention. “For the same reason people enjoy watching terrible B horror movies. They’re so bad they’re good.”</p><p>“Oh! You enjoy horror movies then?” William was enthusiastic over the thought that they had found something in common.</p><p>She shrugged. “Not really my thing. Some of my friends do, though.”</p><p>Feeling dejected, William took the next strides in silence. Then he noticed his date was no longer walking with him. “Kara?” He turned and found her next to the curb, gazing fixedly at something across the street. He peered over and didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, so he asked, “what is it?”</p><p>“What?” came the zoned response.</p><p>It was Mr. Dey’s turn to clarify. “What are you looking at?”</p><p>“She’s so beautiful, don’t you think?” she asked no one in particular. <em>She even commands respect on the sidewalk. Damn. I mean, dang.</em></p><p>He studied the faces more carefully. The woman with pale skin, black hair, burgundy lips, and a three-piece suit to match would stand out anywhere. Of course, William instantly recognized the youngest Luthor. Checking the direction of Kara’s ogling, he confirmed to himself that, indeed, his reluctant date was infatuated with one Ms. Lena Luthor - billionaire, genius, and philanthropist.</p><p>His first emotion was disappointment, realizing he didn’t stand a chance against the enigmatic, impressive CEO, but then he was flooded with embarrassment which was expressed as anger. He grabbed Kara’s elbow and pulled her back from the curb.  “Why didn’t you simply turn me down?”</p><p>The other reporter was startled and confused. “What? What are you talking about, William?”</p><p>“When you returned the puzzle and said you didn’t feel that way about me, I accepted it and did my best to move on. Why did you go back on it?  It would have been kinder to leave it be instead of stringing me along on a date you have no interest in attending.” He pointed an accusatory finger at her.</p><p>She stammered, “I, I don’t understand. The date has barely begun. Why are you upset with me?”</p><p>“Because you clearly have feelings for someone else!” he yelled, red with humiliation.</p><p>“No, that’s not tr-“</p><p>“Save it!” he bellowed. William noticed his volume and straightened. “I’ll see you at work, Ms. Danvers. Good evening.”  With that he walked off into the crowd.</p><p><em>What in the world was that about? Oh well, not meant to be</em>, Kara mused and continued on to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>She had fallen asleep by the glare of her L-Corp tablet to the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock. The day had been emotionally and mentally exhausting, and her after hours work had not lasted long. At ten past two, she began to stir, disrupted by an odd, crawling sensation over the tops of her knuckles and wrists. She dozed but was jerked awake a few minutes later with an additional feeling of jagged ice tearing painfully down her shins.</p><p>Lena yanked back her quilt and sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. As the unpleasant sensations subsided, she rubbed at her eyes and glanced out the window. At least, that was her intention. In front of the dark window, fading in and out of view like an unsteady hologram, stood a man who looked exactly like… “Subject 0331?”</p><p>She heard indistinct mumbling and could pick out only some of the words.</p><p>
  <em>“----re tough, -u- ---er all --at ice, ------s a heart. - -an tell.” </em>
</p><p>“What? Adam?” She lost sight of him for half of a minute, but he faded back into visibility. “Adam, what are you doing in my apartment?”</p><p>His response was slightly more discernable.</p><p>
  <em>“-ut why -id you pick me?”</em>
</p><p>Adam’s incorporeal mass and disembodied voice disappeared in a flicker. The scientist plunked her head onto her pillow and curled into herself. <em>Wonderful. I’m hallucinating. I’m finally losing my mind.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>She sat in the expensive, uncomfortable reception chair in front of Ms. Rojas’ office desk. Normally, Nia preferred to avoid this seat when possible, but she felt compelled to seek direction with the sleep study investigation. After reading the written statements emailed to her by two of the study participants, she found herself wondering if the case should be handed over to the local authorities. </p>
<p>Her nose itched with the overpowering scent of patchouli as she awaited a response. Nia’s boss contemplated with steepled fingers then sat back and leveled her with a decisive stare. It made the reporter want to squirm in her seat, but she was resolved to maintain her professional posture.</p>
<p>Ms. Rojas delivered her verdict. “Ms. Nal, I understand your concerns. However, at this time, you do not have hard evidence of wrongdoing. Dig. Find solid, corroborated evidence, and we can revisit this conversation.”  At that, Andrea opened her laptop in a deliberately dismissive gesture.</p>
<p>Nia stood, rushed out a, “thank you for your time,” and hurried out of the CEO’s office.</p>
<p>The young reporter went straight to her desk and pulled out her phone to text her friend and mentor about the meeting. Before she could hit send, said friend appeared in front of her.</p>
<p>Kara handed Nia a poppy seed muffin, eager for an update. “So what did she say?”</p>
<p>“Thanks. She said I need hard evidence, but even then, I get the feeling that our profit-motivated boss is more interested in a sensational story than justice.”</p>
<p>The blonde reporter nodded knowingly. “And that’s where we come in.” She added a wink to elicit a grin from her protégé.</p>
<p>Kara peripherally caught their boss stepping out of the translucent office doorway to plant her feet wide with hands on hips. It was reminiscent of Supergirl’s hero pose, but Kara didn’t have time to be amused by the thought as she scurried back to her own desk. Grabbing a pen and notepad, she rapidly spat out, “is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Rojas?”</p>
<p>Without even glancing in Kara’s direction, Andrea spoke at volume to the entire office, “everyone please remain in your seats, and continue to do your work. Since some require a reminder, your work is reporting the news. Keep in mind that gawking and gossiping is unprofessional behavior.”</p>
<p>In the midst of Andrea’s last sentence, the elevator door at the other end of the office opened to reveal two uniformed NCPD officers along with a petite Latina detective who the younger Danvers hadn’t seen in ages. She resisted the urge to run over and squish Maggie in an exuberant hug due to the grim expressions worn by all three cops.</p>
<p>Detective Sawyer stepped to the center of the room, displaying her badge, angled slightly to her left, and recited with authority, “William Dey, pursuant to the warrant ordered by National City judge, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of willful and malicious arson as well as criminal trespass with intent to commit theft.”  One of the uniformed officers pulled the shocked William to his feet and wrapped his wrists in handcuffs, while the other officer recited his Mirada rights.</p>
<p>Naturally, all employees in the office were silent and enrapt by the proceedings. Maggie briefly glanced to Kara and gave her a sour, apologetic look before following her charge back to the elevator.  Once the elevator doors closed, a loud murmur spread throughout the office in a tumult of gossip and speculation, the CEO’s speech having had no lasting influence.</p>
<p>Nia gaped in awe and retrieved her phone when she registered the ding of an incoming text.</p>
<p>            KareBear: Dodged that bullet LOL 😄 🎉</p>
<p>The brunette was confused and somewhat appalled by her friend’s callousness.</p>
<p>   Day_Dreamer: He’s your friend. r u ok?</p>
<p>            KareBear: I’m gr8 happy the date was a bust 👍🙌</p>
<p>   Day_Dreamer: What’s wrong with u?</p>
<p>            KareBear: Nada</p>
<p>The brunette scowled at the other reporter in incredulously from across the office space. Kara shrugged and grinned with oblivious innocence. Nia shook her head and considered contacting Alex. Something was definitely off with National City’s resident Super. <em>Great, now I'm gonna be stuck with serious thoughts all day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex arose from her seat on the couch and raised a glass of champagne, smiling at each of the Superfriends, her found family. She turned to establish meaningful eye contact with each of them: M’gann, J’onn, Kara, Dreamer, Kelly, and finally Brainy.</p>
<p>“A toast! To the Coluan of the hour, Agent Querl Dox, our dear friend, Brainy, who single-handedly brought down the Ancients. He is a true hero and a credit to the Legionnaires. Brainy, I’m still pissed at you, but today we’re here to celebrate you with gratitude that you made it out alive.” The brunette lifted her glass higher. “To Brainy!”</p>
<p>“To Brainy!” echoed through The Tower with raised drinks.</p>
<p>Everyone took turns giving Brainy hugs which he accepted with as much grace, though awkward, as he could manage. Dreamer whispered an apology for the hug which he rationalized. “Humans practice many rituals which involve physical touch. I assimilate.”  It made her giggle, as she realized that he was enjoying the attention.</p>
<p>The young superhero hung back next to her ex and waited as the last of the team offered congratulatory hugs. She was anxious and hesitant, but she felt the impending conversation needed to happen sooner rather than later. She turned to him and observed his countenance and manner. She wondered if he had reactivated at least one of his personality inhibitors, his skin and hair returned to tan and black, and he seemed to be more himself. “How are you feeling?” she asked with concern.</p>
<p>“Repair of my neural pathways and code debugging are at 96.4%. Time to total repair is 3 hours and 36 minutes.”</p>
<p>Dreamer gave him a knowing smile. “I meant, how are you feeling emotionally.”</p>
<p>Brainy clasped his hands behind his back and considered the question. “Lex Luthor went to great lengths to manipulate me to his ends. I severely miscalculated his objectives. I am desirous for him to face justice for orchestrating the destruction of the DEO and for putting my friends in mortal danger. Additionally, I regret concealing my actions from the Superfriends. I owe each of you an apology.”</p>
<p>He turned to face his ex-girlfriend and looked into her eyes with sincerity. “I apologize, Nia Nal.”</p>
<p>She smiled solemnly and gently squeezed Brainy’s bicep. “Apology accepted.”</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Kara scanned the room as if she could somehow locate the woman she knew to be absent.  “Where is Lena? Why isn’t she here?”</p>
<p>“Ms. Luthor has not been apprised of our new base of operations,” J’onn rumbled.</p>
<p>Alex clarified, “she’s not invited, Kara. She can’t be trusted.”</p>
<p>The superhero jumped up and paced with agitation.  “Are you serious right now, Alex? This tired song again? She saved me, saved Brainy. She’s saved the world! That was what, the eighth time? How many, Alex?  How many times does Lena have to save our asses to be considered worthy?”</p>
<p>“Unbefitting language.” Brainy’s comment went ignored.</p>
<p>“More times than she tries to brainwash the populace!” the older Danvers retorted.</p>
<p>M’gann stepped to the center of the room holding her palms up.  “Ladies, this is unfruitful.”</p>
<p>“Tell her then, M’gann! Tell her Lena has earned her place!” Kara stormed. </p>
<p>M’gann expelled a defeated breath and bowed her head.  The Kryptonian steamed, as her eyes began to glow orange with potential heat.</p>
<p>Dreamer walked across the room and placed a tentative, concerned hand on the blonde’s forearm.  “Kara, please try to calm down. Let’s talk about this?”</p>
<p>She jerked her arm away with unchecked strength and, recognizing the danger of her untamed fury, Kara gritted out a low “no” and flashed away from The Tower, away from her unsupportive family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fidgeted with a ring on her index finger nervously, as she sat stiffly in the waiting room outside the head of the Luthor Foundation’s office. The carpet was a gaudy mix of colors, the seat was scratchy as burlap, and the fluorescent lights overhead were cold and painfully bright. She realized the news she was there to deliver would likely be ill-received. Luthors were not known for being cool-headed when burdened, and she was more than a little worried for her safety. Regardless, this had to be done. She had avoided it for long enough.</p>
<p>After forty minutes of waiting, Lillian Luthor finally opened her office door to send her son off with parting words. “There is no room for unknown variables.”</p>
<p>Lex responded with exasperation. “I consider all possible variables with contingencies, mother.”</p>
<p>“Of course, dear,” the older Luthor said with a hint of condescension.</p>
<p>As he headed toward the elevator, the small blonde woman jumped up from the seat and called after him. “Mr. Luthor!”</p>
<p>He turned after entering the elevator and stated, “I’m a very busy man, Ms. Tessmacher.”</p>
<p>She had to stop Lex before she lost him again. He had been difficult to find in the first place. She shouted his name again and received no response as the elevator doors began to close. This was not how she had planned to break the news, but he had given her no choice. “I’m pregnant!” she shouted in a panic.</p>
<p>That got his attention. He stopped the elevator door and stepped out with a scowl. “I am also not a patient man, Ms. Tessmacher, which you should know. What is it you want?”</p>
<p>That caught her off guard which she realized was his intention. “I don’t want anything, Lex. I am pregnant with your son. You have the right to know.”</p>
<p>Glaring at Eve, he stepped to his right and entered the men’s restroom. She followed unflinchingly. “If this is a ruse for money, it won’t work. I do not respond well to extortion. If you are indeed with child…” He took notice of her previously absent bump while he used the urinal. “How do you know I am the father?”</p>
<p>She eyed him discerningly, as he headed toward the door. The blonde halted and asked in disgust, “aren’t you going to wash your hands?”</p>
<p>“No, ‘cause I’m evil,” he answered flippantly, and they exited the restroom. The bald man continued back to the elevator with his former fling in tow.</p>
<p>“Clearly,” she muttered and handed him a folded piece of paper. “I knew you’d want proof. It’s the paternity test results.”</p>
<p>Lex sneered as he pocketed the paper. “I’ll need to have this information verified by sources I trust.” As the elevator door began to close again, he grinned and added, “I’ll be in touch.”</p>
<p>Eve expelled a sigh at the completion of her mission, though it had done little to alleviate the anxious knots in her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding her friend’s hand, she attempted to be reassuring. “Look, Andrea, you are not the Shadow. It was a tool used by Leviathan, and you had the strength to defy their demands despite their threats to your family. Very few people would’ve been able to do that, and I, for one, am very proud of you.”</p>
<p>The CatCo CEO pulled her friend into a grateful hug. “I think you’re the only person in the world who can truly understand me, Lena.” She pulled back and relaxed into the white, designer sofa. “I’m so glad we’ve become friends again. Really, it means the world to me. If you hadn’t stopped me, National City wouldn’t have its hero, it’s symbol of hope. I couldn’t have lived with that guilt. I’m barely managing now.”</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman smiled sympathetically. “You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. More wine?”</p>
<p>Andrea handed over her empty glass. “Of course! It’s my fuel. If I have any strength, it’s from that.”</p>
<p>Lena threw her companion a chastising look as she padded to the kitchen island. The knock on her apartment door nearly made her spill while pouring the cabernet. “Please excuse me a moment.” She had a suspicion she knew who was visiting without warning.</p>
<p>The youngest Luthor opened the door and gave the blonde a knowing smile. “Good evening, Kara. What brings you here?”</p>
<p>The reporter nervously pushed her glasses back into place and stammered. “Hi! Lena, I… I was wondering, could… could we have that talk?”</p>
<p>The executive shook her head. “I’m sorry, now is not a good time. I have company.”</p>
<p>Andrea called from her seat on the sofa. “Is everything okay, Lena?”</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes went wide. “Oh! Oh, she’s here.” She lowered her glasses and confirmed it to herself with x-ray vision. Tears thickly pooled, ready to drop with a blink.</p>
<p>Lena responded over her shoulder. “Everything’s fine. I’ll just be a minute.” She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her for privacy. “Are you feeling alright, Kara? You’ve not been yourself lately.”</p>
<p>The blonde retorted curtly, “Funny, I think I’m more myself than ever.”</p>
<p>The younger woman schooled her patience. “You’re not, and we need to talk about why that is. I’ll come by tomorrow.” She reopened the door. “Be safe, and have a good night.”</p>
<p>Kara agreed with slumped shoulders, mumbling, “okay, good night, Lena. See you.”</p>
<p>Lena closed the door, grabbed the glasses of wine from her island, and returned to the sofa with a huff. Handing Andrea her glass, she vented, “my friend’s behavior has become manic. I’m very worried about her.”</p>
<p>“Was that the Danvers girl?”</p>
<p>Lena nodded. “Kara. Yes.”</p>
<p>Andrea chuckled and smiled at her friend. “Well, that one’s easy. She has feelings for you,” she announced with confidence.</p>
<p>The raven-haired woman gaped and blinked rapidly. “What? No, no that’s not it. We’re barely friends anymore. We hated each other just a few weeks ago. And how would you know? You hardly know her.”</p>
<p>“Hm, it’s pretty obvious.” She wriggled in her seat to face her friend squarely. “It’s also obvious that you have feelings for her. You never lit up like that when you looked at me… or Jack, for that matter. I dare say, Lena Luthor is in love.” Andrea smirked.</p>
<p>Lena drew her features in hard, feigning nonchalance. “Luthors don’t fall in love. I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken.” <em>I’m evil and unworthy. How can none of my friends see that?</em></p>
<p>The other executive’s smile grew with crinkled eyes as she took a sip. “Of course. Of course, because you’re <em>so</em> in touch with your feelings.”</p>
<p>The genius scowled at Andrea’s sarcasm and decided to ignore the bait and the staticky tingling in her fingers. She contemplated in silence for several minutes then resolutely sat her glass down on the coffee table. With a quiet, uncharacteristically timid voice, she relented. “Fine. I think you’re right about how I feel, but don’t get too cocky. It’s not like I can do anything about it. I can’t risk losing my best friend again when I just got her back. It’s more pain than I’m capable of handling while maintaining my sanity. I just can’t.”</p>
<p>Andrea grew sympathetic when she caught sight of the silvery tears tracking down her friend’s cheeks. She drew her into a gentle hug and rubbed her back in an offer of comfort. “Now who’s underestimating their strength? Lena, you’re the strongest person I know. In fact, I’ve always kind of idolized you.”</p>
<p>Lena cracked and submitted to having a good cry with her ex’s support, occasionally repeating, “I can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the door upon Andrea’s departure, Lena decided to forego her after hours work and instead head straight to bed. She was beyond exhausted, and her calves were burning. She pulled out her ponytail, running fingers through her loosened hair.  She turned and stepped toward her bedroom but halted when she heard a familiar murmuring. She looked around the space for the source and saw nothing amiss.</p>
<p>She heard it again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t know what the spider wants.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You leave it the hell alone,” she finished. “Adam? I can hear you.” At that, she watched him fade into view next to her kitchen. “Can I ask what you’re doing in my apartment?”</p>
<p>His face phased into surprise. <em>“What am I doing? What are </em>you<em> doing in </em>my<em> apartment, Dr. K?”  </em>He chuckled to himself. “<em>What are </em>you<em> doing in Canada?”</em></p>
<p>That made no sense. “What? Adam, are you a ghost?”</p>
<p><em>“Why? Did I expire? Ha! Not likely. Let me show you what I can do.”  </em>He raised his hands, and the scientist watched in awe as a ball of white electricity began to swirl between his palms. The flickering of the specter increased.</p>
<p>“That’s incredible! How did you-“</p>
<p>He cut in. <em>“No way, Dr. K! You’re the incredible one. I couldn’t…”  </em>With a dim, white flash, Subject 0331 disappeared.</p>
<p>Lena stumbled toward the empty spot. “Adam?” She braced herself with a hand on the counter’s edge and frowned in reflection. “I will figure out what’s going on… for both our sakes,” she asserted aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Down goes William! Sorry, not sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The sky was overcast, threatening rain, and the breeze chilled her cheeks and hands. Her life felt scrambled and directionless, and she had realized the night before as she was falling asleep that she owed her sister an apology… probably Lena too. <em>Damnit</em>. But despite all that, she was having a glorious morning. Alex felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have Kelly, her brilliant, understanding, and very forgiving girlfriend.</p>
<p>Her heart felt full as she skipped toward the door of said girlfriend’s new office carrying two heavy boxes that she suspected were laden with books. Kelly held the door open for her as she was exiting, and Alex couldn’t resist the impulse to lean over to snatch another kiss, earning her a delighted smile.</p>
<p>“I think there are just five or six more,” the psychologist informed.</p>
<p>“Okay!”</p>
<p>She grinned contentedly to herself as she plunked the boxes down next to a fugly burnt-orange wall and returned to the open SUV next to the curb for another box where Kelly was inside pushing the last few toward the back of the vehicle.</p>
<p>“This place is great, babe!  It’s only like three or four blocks from J’onn’s office. You’ll have plenty of space for a personal office and a lab and even a secretary when you can afford one which you will sooner than you think, ‘cause you’re amazing.” Alex beamed white teeth at her with pride.</p>
<p>Kelly blushed faintly. “I won’t need a lab, at least not right now. I’m focusing on providing outpatient services to underserved aliens, not that I would reject humans, of course, but there’s definitely a need with all of the discrimination they’re facing right now. I want to do my part to help.”</p>
<p>She hefted another box. “Like I said – amazing.”</p>
<p>Kelly climbed out of the back of the SUV, as the brunette stepped up onto the curb, nearly crashing into a pedestrian with a black baseball cap. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking…”</p>
<p>“Whoa, watch where you’re going!”</p>
<p>Alex gaped, and her eyes went wide in shock.</p>
<p>“Alex? Oh hey! On my side of the tracks again. What are you up to on this positively gloomy day?” Maggie purposely eyed the tensed muscles of her arms and slid her eyes longingly down to round hips with a devilish smirk.</p>
<p>The former agent blushed crimson and lost herself in those enchanting, black eyes.</p>
<p>Kelly had set her box back onto the carpet and stepped up next to her girlfriend with a hand on her hip. “Babe, are you going to introduce me to your friend?”  She glanced at Alex and filed away her expression that contained far too much affection. Frustrated by the lack of response, she offered her right hand to the shorter woman. “Hi. I’m Kelly, Alex’s girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Maggie,” she replied with a nod. “Nice to meet you.” Feeling awkward with the knowledge of what they’d recently done, she needed a speedy exit. “I’ve gotta get back to work, on a big case, you know. We should catch up some time.” The detective backed away. “See ya ‘round,” and she walked on a little too swiftly with hands shoved into her pockets.</p>
<p>Alex remained awestruck and silent as she ogled her ex’s retreating form. <em>Mmhmm, she’s still got it.</em></p>
<p>Kelly grit her teeth and rounded on her girlfriend with both hands on hips. She made an attempt to remain calm and avoid the outburst of anger and humiliation burning in her gut. “Alex.”</p>
<p>The dopey eyes finally flitted back to Kelly’s angry face, and she found her voice. “H-hey, so that was Maggie.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I heard. You need to be honest with me right now.”</p>
<p>Alex was confused but agreed. “Okay. Of course. What is it?”</p>
<p>“You told me before that you don’t have feelings for your ex, but that is clearly not true.” She inhaled a deep, controlled breath. “Alex, are you still in love with her?” Kelly’s eyes welled with tears, because she was 90% certain of the answer.</p>
<p>Fear and surprise gripped the woman as her brain malfunctioned. “I, I… not.” She settled for shaking her head ‘no.’</p>
<p>Kelly lost her restraint. “Don’t lie to me! You owe me that, Alex!” She shoved an index finger against her betrayer’s chest. “You were practically drooling over her. Don’t try to tell me it’s just attraction, because that was <em>far</em> more. In fact, you have never, once, looked at me the way you looked at that woman.” Tears were full-on streaming down her nose and cheeks, and she tasted salt.</p>
<p>Alex panicked. “No! Kelly, no! It isn’t true!”  Her knees buckled. She crumbled to the sidewalk as the box thumped in front of her. She looked up in terror. “Please, Kelly!”</p>
<p>The standing woman crossed her arms protectively around her ribs. “It sounds like you’re telling the truth, so I have to assume you’re lying to yourself. I cannot be in a relationship with someone who’s in love with another woman. There’s no room for me, and I deserve more than that. Don’t you think so?”  She didn’t expect a response to the rhetorical question but got one anyway.</p>
<p>“You deserve everything, Kelly. You deserve the world! Please don’t do this!”</p>
<p>“So you understand why. I wish you all the best, Alex. Please leave the boxes, and go.” Unable to face her any longer, Kelly turned and retreated into her empty, echoing soon-to-be office.</p>
<p>The older Danvers sister slumped over the box at her knees and bawled in grief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping out onto the creaking, sky blue porch of their third interviewee, Nia and Kara simultaneously rose their hands to shield their eyes from the harsh sunlight.</p>
<p>The brunette stepped to the passenger side of the vehicle in the driveway and hopped in after her friend.  “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Dempsey had the strange blue mark on the back of his neck just like the others. I x-rayed the house and didn’t see anything unusual except that the blue stuff went pretty far into his neck.” Kara started the car.</p>
<p>“Do giant blue mosquitoes exist?”</p>
<p>Kara gave her a ‘you’ve got to be kidding’ look.</p>
<p>“What about blue aliens that kinda look like mosquitoes?” Nia was hopeful.</p>
<p>She was going to cut off the ridiculous line of questioning, but decided against it. “Well, actually, there-”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, really? Do they have wings? Do they suck blood like vampires?” The younger woman was practically bouncing.</p>
<p>“No, they don’t exist, but you can ask Querl to double-check.”</p>
<p>“I bet they do.” Nia was crestfallen but dutifully returned to the relevant part of their discussion. “His story was almost the same except that his symptoms didn’t begin until a month following the study,” she noted.</p>
<p>“He was in the first study group. Maybe the dose, or whatever they’re using, was lower in the beginning?” </p>
<p>“Possibly, yeah.” Nia rearranged the interview notes in her lap. “So Kara, are you going to tell me what’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird.”</p>
<p>She chanced a glance at her companion as she drove. “I don’t know what you mean. I think you’re worrying over nothing.” <em>Eek, she’s starting to notice, too.</em></p>
<p>“I’m not, you’ve been upset and unpredictable for weeks. Does it have to do with Lena?”</p>
<p>Kara scowled. “What about Lena?” <em>Everyone wants to chat about Lena. Guess I can’t blame them.</em></p>
<p>“Come on, Kara. Are we still not talking about it? It’s not like it’s a secret.”</p>
<p>“What? What’s not a secret? That we made up?”</p>
<p>She was starting to get annoyed by the avoidance, so she decided to be blunt. “That you’re in love with your best friend. It’s okay, you know.”</p>
<p>The blonde pulled over and abruptly parked the car on the shoulder. She couldn’t concentrate on both the road and this frustrating conversation. “Why do people keep implying there’s something going on with Lena and I? She’s my friend, and… and I’m not gay!”</p>
<p>Nia shrugged. “The heart wants what the heart wants. You don’t always have a say in it. Look, you don’t have to label yourself as this or that, but the fact remains. Honestly, I’ve been fangirling you two since the first time I saw you together.”</p>
<p>“Fangirling?”</p>
<p>“Team Karlena all the way, baby!” She shot her fists into the air with enthusiasm.</p>
<p><em>Karlena is a stupid portmanteau. Danthor? Supena? Ha. Supercorp? Meh.</em> Kara briefly imagined what it would be like to indulge her not infrequent impulse to turn her head and brush her lips against her best friend’s pale, graceful neck during one of their tight hugs that nearly always ended too soon. A pink blush colored her chest and cheeks as she shook her head to negate the fantasy and her friend’s accusation. “No. Nope. I’m sorry; you’re wrong. There’s nothing there.” She shifted the car into drive to signal the end of the Lena topic.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Nia decided to drop it for now. “Okay Kara, but just so you know, she feels the same about you.”</p>
<p>The older reporter shot her a disbelieving frown and shook her head again. She didn’t speak for the remainder of the drive back to the CatCo office, too occupied with rolling the idea around in her mind.</p>
<p><em>Lena has feelings for me? That can’t be true, and how would Nia know anyway? It’s not like she and Lena are close</em>. She recalled the sweet kisses Lena had planted on her fingers when she awoke from her adventure in Brainy’s mind, and a guilty smile swept insuppressibly to her cheeks and eyes. When she remembered that Dreamer had been in the room when it happened, she wondered if she’d seen it. She wondered if Nia and William-the-felon were right, and she was just blind. <em>Ugh! I need my sister</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had researched until 2:00 AM the previous night. It was nearing 6:00 PM today, and Lena was no closer to discovering a definitive cause of Adam’s spectral appearances. It could be some sort of paradoxical rift caused by the Earth meld during Crisis, like the leftover individuals in that bar. He could be the residual energy of the person who was once Adam on this Earth, essentially a ghost, or the youngest Luthor could be going mad like everyone else in her cursed family. She snorted at the likelihood of the latter and closed her laptop in defeat. She knew of no way of proving the other two theories, so she contemplated visiting a therapist for evaluation. Kelly could be discreet.</p>
<p>Feeling every bit the utter failure that her brother and Lillian insisted she was, the CEO decided her evening needed to include some form of stress relief. She desperately needed her best friend, former best friend, but that was hardly a stress-free situation. <em>Maybe I need to put in more effort, show Kara that I’m dedicated to repairing our relationship.</em> She nodded to herself and grabbed her jacket and purse<em>. I need to get burgers… and perhaps flowers</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The former DEO Director was present at The Tower, but she didn’t have the heart or the energy to participate in the briefing. Her world had fallen apart, and she felt absolutely barren. Brainy was saying something about Lex, and J’onn was scowling intensely as he listened - the usual. </p>
<p>“Due to the pattern of similar tech thefts around National City over the past month, I’ve extrapolated twenty-two possible intentions for the technology Lex Luthor is developing. Nineteen of those involve Q-wave manipulation. Might I suggest that we request the aid of Ms. Luthor given her recent research on Q-waves?” Brainy had a way of telling J’onn what do with pointed questions.</p>
<p>“It seems we have no choice, Agent Dox. Unless there are objections…” J’onn paused and sent a questioning look to Alex who waved her uncaring approval. “Ms. Luthor is cleared for access to The Tower and all intel we’ve collected thus far. If she agrees, please bring her in as soon as possible”</p>
<p><em>Of course she’ll agree</em>, Alex scoffed at J’onn in her head but remained silent. <em>She’ll do anything to take down her brother, and more importantly, she’ll do absolutely anything for her precious Kara, including jumping in the path of a murderous woman with powers and a kryptonite dagger.</em> <em>Grr…Argh</em>. She slumped further down into the sofa<em>. I’ve lost my job, my identity, and my girlfriend, but I still have a sister</em>.</p>
<p>She rolled forward to pry her phone out of her back pocket and sent Kara a text.</p>
<p>   AgentBAMF: I’m sorry for what I said. ur right about Lena &amp; I’m an ass. Pls let me no when u can talk</p>
<p>            KareBear: Not interested, u ARE an ass</p>
<p><em>WTF is going on with her? She’s normally the most forgiving person I know. Have I lost my sister too? Damnit! </em> Alex threw her phone against the other end of the sofa and curled into herself to wallow in despair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He schooled his best omniscient persona, tossed the two papers across the desk which lightly fluttered the last few inches, smoothed his immaculately tailored suit jacket, and casually took a seat.</p>
<p>“The unfortunate details described there have been confirmed,” Lex said in a noncommittal, business tone.</p>
<p>Lillian scanned the two redundant documents, set them down, and clasped her fingers with a disgusted scowl. “So… I’m to be a grandmother. Unfortunate indeed.  I assume this is not a development you’ve accounted for in your agenda of contingencies?”</p>
<p>Attempting to hide his embarrassment at that fact, he responded coolly, “no, it is not.”</p>
<p>She stood as a display of authority, he knew, and leant on her hands to tower over him with a piercing, stern gaze. “You cannot risk such a vulnerability when we’re so close. Take control of the matter; eliminate the obstacle if necessary. Do not let hubris or instincts get in the way of the plan.”</p>
<p>The bald man grit his teeth at the implied jibe and agreed. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The oldest Luthor reclaimed her seat. “Have we obtained enough of the neuropeptide for the process?”</p>
<p>“Very nearly. Only one more round will be necessary. Then we’ll have everything we need.”</p>
<p>“Almost everything,” she corrected. “Have you heard from your sister recently?”</p>
<p>Lex straightened in his chair and sneered, still bitter over Lena’s lack of gratitude for his magnanimous guidance. “I have not.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I didn’t expect her to last this long. Do consider reaching out,” Lillian instructed.</p>
<p>He stood and narrowed his eyes, his lower lip quivering with suppressed rage. “It will be considered, mother.” He turned and departed with more command than he felt.</p>
<p>“See that it is,” the doctor called after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished her hands weren’t full, so she could run fingers through her likely tangled hair. She looked down and additionally wished she could straighten her blouse that was starting to slide off of her left shoulder. She ran her tongue across her teeth and inhaled. <em>At least my breath seems fine</em>.</p>
<p>The door was opened to reveal liquid blue eyes and that perfect smile that gave her life.</p>
<p>“Lena! You’re here!” Kara gasped. “Did you bring me flowers?”</p>
<p>She blushed and mumbled. “I did, and Big Belly Burger.”</p>
<p>“Come in! Enjoy my personal space!” Kara excitedly grabbed for the bouquet of gardenias, blue roses, and a few others Lena couldn’t identify. It was pretty and smelled lovely, like the recipient.</p>
<p>The blonde sat the vase down, enthused over how good it smelled, snatched the bag of takeout, and eagerly wrapped Lena in a tight hug once she’d stepped into the apartment. Lena thought she had felt the brief press of soft lips against her neck as she released the hug. <em>Absurd</em>.</p>
<p>She settled into the couch and received the burger that was handed to her. It felt normal and easy, and she was loathe to kill the moment. It had to be done.</p>
<p>“So, we need to have that talk, Kara.”</p>
<p>Her friend shoved a fry into her mouth and nodded.</p>
<p>“We need to find a way to move forward and rebuild trust. We should be as honest and upfront with each other as possible. To that end, I’ve taken the liberty of creating a list of the actions I’ve taken over the past few years that I’m not proud of, things I don’t believe you knew of. I told you what I did to Lex, so you already know I’m a murderer. The last thing I want is for you to despise me or view me differently, but please believe me when I tell you that I always believed I was doing the right thing or, perhaps, the wrong thing for the right reasons.” </p>
<p>She hesitantly handed the wrinkled paper over and added, “my biggest regrets, apart from hurting you, of course, are what I did to Eve and Adam.”</p>
<p>Kara asked, “who’s Adam?” around a mouthful of burger and scanned the list with superspeed.</p>
<p>“He was the one human test subject for my harun-el experiments attempting to cure human vulnerabilities. He understood the risk and consented, but the fact remains… I killed an innocent man.” Lena bent forward and hid her face in her hands with shame. She felt exposed and vulnerable and couldn’t face her sweet friend.</p>
<p>The reporter was shocked, not that a man had died during one of Lena’s mad-scientist experiments but that Lena trusted her enough to share that with her. She moved her partially eaten food to the table and wiped at her fingers with a napkin. Her heart broke for her friend, and she scooted closer to place a comforting hand on her knee. “Lena, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Shaking hands parted from her face to reveal tear-streaked cheeks. “It’s not okay, Kara! I’m a monster.”</p>
<p>“No!” Kara wrapped arms around the CEO and pulled her against her chest. “You’re not a monster, Lena. You’re brilliant and brave, and you have the most beautiful heart of anyone I’ve ever known. I know who you are at your core, and I love you more for it. Don’t you see, Lena? You and I understand each other, because we’re so alike.”</p>
<p>Lena scoffed and sniffled. “I wish I could be even a little like you.”</p>
<p>The Kryptonian slid fingers gently through raven hair. “No really. Don’t you know that I’m responsible for innocent deaths? Hundreds of them, and they haunt me. I struggle to balance morally questionable actions with what I think is the right outcome, but who am I to be the judge of that? I accepted that burden when I decided to don the red cape, but wearing the crest of El doesn’t make it any easier for me than it is for you. I feel a responsibility to do everything I can to honor the millions of lives lost on Krypton and the others I’ve failed to protect on Earth.”</p>
<p>Lena sat back to study Kara as she spoke.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to make up for all those people I couldn’t save just like you’re trying to make up for the lives destroyed by your family. We’re both trying to be something bigger than our names, and I hide behind my smile for the same reason you hide behind your stoicism. You, Lena, are the only person capable of truly understanding me, and I think I might be the same for you. Your list doesn’t change that. It just makes me sad that I wasn’t always there for you when you needed me.”</p>
<p>The younger woman threw her arms around the blonde and tucked her forehead against a warm neck, realizing the undeniable truth of her words. “Thank you,” she whispered and wiped at her drying eyes.</p>
<p>Kara smiled sympathetically and stood. She seized Lena’s no-no list, stomped to the kitchen to open the oven door, tossed the paper inside, and lit it to flame with a quick burst of heat vision. She proudly crossed her arms with the finality of the act and firmly asserted, “<em>you</em>, Lena Luthor, are <em>my</em> hero. Nothing you do will ever change that.” </p>
<p>That earned her a dazzling, heart-stopping smile that made her knees weak and magnetically pulled her back toward the couch. She sat facing her companion, took her hand, and contented herself with staring into captivating, jade green eyes for as long as she could get away with it.</p>
<p>“Even when I aim armed kryptonite cannons at you?” Lena searched her eyes in disbelief.</p>
<p>Kara smiled knowingly. “Even then.” She nodded resolutely.</p>
<p>Lena felt like an enormous weight had been lifted. Not only did she appear to have her best friend back, but she’d experienced the revelation that her burdens and fears were not hers to bear alone. Her chest swelled with a sense of confidence that together, Kara and Lena, a Super and a Luthor, could accomplish anything. <em>Oh Lex, you don’t stand a chance.</em></p>
<p>She noticed her BFF was having a staring problem but assumed she was equally overcome with emotion, and she decided to let the reverie pass without comment. She was fine with it until her expression morphed from contentment to base hunger.</p>
<p>“Kara?”</p>
<p>The Super shifted closer to set a hand on Lena’s knee again. It wasn’t comforting this time. She felt her friend lean into her side as fingers began to slide up her thigh. It was that frighteningly malicious look she’d seen before. <em>What I wouldn’t give… but not like this.</em>  Lena stopped the hand with her own and pulled away.</p>
<p>“Stop, Kara.”</p>
<p>The older woman jumped to her feet and began to pace. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What is going on with you? Why do your emotions keep doing a 180 with no provocation? Help me understand.”</p>
<p>She halted and crossed her arms with a frustrated huff.</p>
<p>“The trust has to go both ways for this to work. It’s time for you to be honest with me, Kara.”</p>
<p>The superhero shot her a pained look and slumped. “You’re right. I know you’re right.” She paused for breath. “I have a lead-lined box in my bathroom cupboard. It has… it has a sliver of red kryptonite in it. I’ve been… Every few days I open it for a second or two.”</p>
<p>The executive did her best to remain collected and refrain from yelling. “Where did you get red kryptonite?”</p>
<p>“I, uh, borrowed it from your lab.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Lena was determined to tread carefully. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I guess for a little relief from all the burdens we were just talking about, you know? I don’t want to be sunny Kara Danvers or Paragon of Hope Supergirl <em>all</em> the time. It’s exhausting. Sometimes, I just want to be myself, Kara Zor-El, a normal person with normal flaws. I feel less constrained with the red K, less duty-bound. It’s freeing.”</p>
<p>“I can see how it would be freeing to feel like you have less responsibility, but Kara, those responsibilities don’t go away simply because you’ve stopped paying attention to them. They pile up while your behavior erodes your personal and professional relationships.”</p>
<p>“I…” She wanted to argue but had no case. “It’s true.”</p>
<p>“You already know that I see you for who you truly are, and I accept that you are flawed. So does your sister, for that matter. You’re entitled to make mistakes, Kara, and I’ll always be here to support you even when you’re being an idiot.”</p>
<p>The blonde grinned half-heartedly at the playful yet apt insult.</p>
<p>“Would you please return what you borrowed?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I will. Of course.”</p>
<p>“Now, please?”</p>
<p>“Ah, no problem” She sped into her bathroom and returned just as quickly garbed in her Super suit holding a small metal box. “I’ll be right back,” she assured and flew out the window.</p>
<p>Lena wanted to clarify. “I didn’t mean… Whatever, that’s better anyhow.” She decided to sip on some wine while she waited. As she began to walk toward the kitchen, she was suddenly engulfed in red and blue and familiar warmth. She pulled a few blond hairs away from her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re the best, best friend ever, Lena.”</p>
<p>“Oof, too tight!”  She inhaled deeply as she was released. “Thank you for taking care of that, Kara.” She stepped to the kitchen to retrieve her previous goal, and Supergirl plopped onto a stool at the island. “I’m going to tell you about something that won’t sound real, but it isn’t a joke. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, shoot. I’m all ears, covered in ears even.”</p>
<p>“Gross.” Lena shot her a fond but disgusted look. “Alright, we discussed Adam earlier.”</p>
<p>“Yep, the harun-el patient.”</p>
<p>“Right. Well, I’ve been seeing him.”</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes widened comically. “Seeing? Adam? I thought you said he passed away? And you said my figuratively ear-covered person was gross! I don’t want to be all judgy, but dude.”</p>
<p>Lena nearly choked on her wine when she realized what her friend was thinking of her, and she giggled. “No! Kara. I’ve been seeing his ghost. Not…” She couldn’t help breaking into heartfelt laughter.</p>
<p>The blonde turned beet red when comprehension dawned. “Oh.”</p>
<p>Lena was still chuckling.</p>
<p>“I don’t think ghosts are real, Lena. I’m surprised you do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t. I simply don’t know how else to refer to him at the moment.”</p>
<p>Kara contemplated. “Maybe he’s not a ghost, but the possibilities of what he is are infinite.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, infinite.” Lena’s lips crept into a slow grin of revelation. “That’s got to be it.”  She jumped up and grabbed her coat but ran back to her friend. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. You’re wonderful, Kara, and you’re going to be fine.” She smacked a burgundy lipstick kiss onto Supergirl’s cheek as she quickly hugged her goodbye.</p>
<p>“Uh okay. Have a good night, Lena!”</p>
<p>The scientist shouted “you too!” as she excitedly scurried out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Although I adore Azie, I couldn't think of anything interesting for her character that would add to the storyline. Kelly is almost as boring as William imo, so it was either this or kill her off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was smaller but vaulted, older but had infinitely more charm. It was drafty but sunlit, and she missed the busy whir of computers, screens, lab techs, armed agents, and the murmured undercurrent of perpetual panic. She missed the undisguised head turns with faces of respect and curiosity every time she walked in, because she was an enigmatic superhero, the first of her kind. Thankfully, she still had the most gratifying aspect of working with the DEO, the Superfriends, and even though they were no longer in a relationship, she still had Brainy with all of his idiosyncratic brilliance and compassion.</p>
<p>“In sum, of the three individuals interviewed, two have experienced drop attacks, one experienced sleep paralysis, all three reported new symptoms of insomnia, extreme sleepiness, as well as vivid nightmares, and they all complained of brief sleep attacks.” Brainy hummed in thought.</p>
<p>“That’s right. Doesn’t it sound a lot like narcolepsy?” Nia asked.</p>
<p>“It sounds precisely like narcolepsy, indeed. Add to that your observation of the blue stain at the base of the skull, and the answer becomes obvious.” The genius grinned at the speed with which he had solved his ex’s riddle, hoping she was impressed.</p>
<p>The brunette woman knew he meant that it was obvious to a twelfth-level intellect, so she simply raised her eyebrows expectantly.</p>
<p>“Given that the sleep study participants had never experienced such symptoms prior to the study, it is reasonable to conclude that a large amount of hypocretin, the hormone that keeps humans awake throughout the day, was extracted during the study. The blue mark on the neck is the site of both injection and extraction.”</p>
<p>“But you said something was extracted. What was injected?” She was mildly confused.</p>
<p>“Did I not mention that? In order to extract the hormone in high enough volumes to lead to the onset of narcoleptic symptoms, they would have had to inject the hypothalamus with hypocretin uptake inhibitors and subsequently flood the brain stem with artificial OX2 receptors, evidently blue in color, for later extraction. Pump and suck, if you will.”</p>
<p>Nia’s mouth flew open, and she threw her palms up. “<em>Never</em> say that again. Please.” <em>So wrong.</em></p>
<p>Querl quirked a curious eyebrow and proceeded. “The undoubtedly challenging aspect of this process would be maintaining the subject in a conscious and responsive state, um, keeping them awake. Bright, flashing lights, loud, random sounds, unpleasant tastes and odors, episodic extremes in temperature, and ultimately physical pain would be necessary to ensure a minimum of thirty-six hours of uninterrupted production. It would be a unique and truly terrible torture to endure.”</p>
<p>The hero suddenly felt very unheroic for not putting a stop to this sooner, and she really wanted to cry. “No wonder they’re all having nightmares, but none of the people I interviewed said anything about being tortured. Why wouldn’t they go to the police?”</p>
<p>Brainy knew she was going to ask that. “Given the forethought and neurochemical knowledge required for this scheme, it is likely that the perpetrator has access to, or knows how to develop, a short-term amnestic agent.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” The woman thumped her head into her hands, emotionally exhausted. “Could you tell me some good news, Brainy?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes. Kara has returned the red kryptonite to L-Corp,” he pleasantly announced.</p>
<p>Nia blinked. “She what? What was she doing with red K?”</p>
<p>Brainy did not know she was going to ask that. “I… cannot say. Was that not good news?”</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she was doing at L-Corp. Well, she did, but every instinct in her body told her it would be best to bail. This had to be done… for herself, for Luthor, and most importantly, for her precarious relationship with her sister. The familiar face that greeted her before the office gave her nerves a modicum of relief.</p>
<p>“Reiff, moving up in the world! Fancy ‘n’ shit.” Alex flashed her best charming grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in civvies. Luthor make you wear that?”</p>
<p>“No ma’am. This is appropriate office attire, and thanks to you, I can afford it now. Do you have an appointment with Ms. Luthor? I don’t have you down.” Rachel was professional but moderately frazzled by the intrusion.</p>
<p>The older former agent sat against the edge of the desk and crossed her ankles. “Not exactly. Lena and I have an understanding. I barge in unexpectedly to throw half-hearted insults, she slaps me with snark, and we part with mutual, resigned respect.”</p>
<p>“That’s fairly accurate,” came from the doorway in the corner.</p>
<p>Alex scrambled to right herself. “Lena! Do you have a minute?”</p>
<p>The executive stepped back and waved her arm. “Right this way, Ms. Danvers.”</p>
<p>As they settled at her desk, Lena began, desiring to get the impending argument over with. “Fire at will.”</p>
<p>“Heh. I’m not here to fight with you, Lena. What is that funky smell?”</p>
<p>The CEO folded her hands over her desk skeptically. She was certain she was due a reprimand for something, although she wasn’t sure what atrocity she had committed recently. “Hm? I don’t smell anything.”</p>
<p>“It reminds me of… pheromone perfume? Huh, anyway.” Running a hand through her short hair, Alex willed herself to meet green eyes. “I’m here to apologize,” she managed to grit out.</p>
<p>That earned the patented raised eyebrow. “Oh? That’s big of you, but for what?”</p>
<p>Sitting up straighter and lifting her chin, Alex went on with determination. “For constantly doubting you, for repeatedly talking Kara out of telling you the truth… oh yes, that was mostly my doing… for not trusting your intentions, and most of all, for not being a friend to you when you needed one, when you deserved one.”</p>
<p>Lena jumped in to correct her. “I have never deserved your friendship, Alex, nor Kara’s. That’s for certain. While I typically appreciate apologies and adore people groveling at my feet, yours is wholly unwarranted. I thank you for your sincerity, but I do not accept.”</p>
<p>“I mean… wait. What? You don’t… You won’t accept my apology on the grounds that you don’t deserve one? That’s some seriously low self-esteem you’ve got goin’ on, chica.”</p>
<p>The younger woman’s pale eyes narrowed. “As I said, I do not accept. Furthermore, since we’re on the subject. I want to apologize to you for… for everything. I betrayed your trust to a considerably greater degree than you did mine, and I threatened your sister with harm. I have not earned the right to ask forgiveness for my crimes, but I assure you, atonement is my highest priority.”</p>
<p>The brunette was dumbfounded. This was not how she’d imagined this playing out. She cocked her head to the side and studied the woman across from her. She appeared to be barely hanging on, fighting back tears with a slight tremble in her hands. She stood and rounded the desk to stand next to the CEO.  “Lena, would you do me a favor?”</p>
<p>She turned slightly in her office chair and peered up at her visitor, attempting to calculate her most likely play. “Of course, anything you need.”</p>
<p>“Would you stand up, and face me?” Alex raised her hand to mimic the direction.</p>
<p>Lena gripped the arms of her chair to ground herself. “Why?”</p>
<p>The response was a silent, expectant challenge.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She reluctantly stood and crossed her arms defensively.</p>
<p>“Now, close your eyes,” Alex instructed.</p>
<p>Eyes narrowed again. “You’re not…”</p>
<p>“No, of course not. Just do it,” she groaned.</p>
<p>Lena contemplated the worst-case scenario and decided to comply, closing her eyes. If this was to be how she went, it would be just.</p>
<p>Alex inhaled deeply, stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. She tucked her chin above Lena’s ear and squeezed. Summoning her big-girl pants, she stated quietly, “I forgive you, Lena. You <em>have</em> earned it. You deserve it, and I give it with all my heart.” She felt Lena’s arms drop to her sides and pressed her closer. “I’m so sorry that I stopped believing in you. I knew you were hurting, and I abandoned my friend.” </p>
<p>She felt it in her entire body when Lena finally broke and hesitantly returned the hug. She repeated, “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>With a wet, uncertain whisper, Lena asked, “why?”</p>
<p>Alex smiled somberly. “Because I love you, dumbass.”</p>
<p>A choked chuckle fell out of Lena, and she slumped into her friend. After another few beats of blessed warmth, she released her and stepped back, smiling and wiping her stained cheeks. “I love you too, Alex.” She laughed dryly at herself for that unexpected admission. “Thank you. I… I don’t know what to say…”</p>
<p>With a self-satisfied grin, Alex responded, “I do. Accept my apology.”</p>
<p>Holding up her hands, she relented. “Okay. Okay, I accept your apology.” Lena was overcome with gratitude and relief and didn’t know what to do with it, so she stepped forward and tugged her companion into another brief, tight hug. Then she withdrew and dropped into her chair in exhaustion.</p>
<p>Feeling pretty good about this, Alex wanted to step it up. “Hey, you wanna ditch and go get a drink with me?”</p>
<p>Lena rolled her head toward the other woman with effort. “Hm. Are we friends now?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I certainly don’t hug acquaintances like that. That’d be creepy, but seriously, I think we could both use one. Drink?” She technically needed three or four. She returned to sit in the guest chair.</p>
<p>Lena clicked to her minibar, poured them both a tumbler of whisky, and handed one to her, now, friend.</p>
<p>“Thanks. You know Kelly and I broke up?” The brunette licked her lips after her third sip.</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes went wide in mock incredulity. “Why do you think I did something?” [raised eyebrow] “Okay; you’re right. I made out with Maggie.”</p>
<p>“Alex,” Lena scolded.</p>
<p>“When I first told Kelly, she said we could work it out, but then when we ran into Maggie on the street, she just flipped and broke up with me. I don’t really get what happened, what changed.”</p>
<p>The executive nodded. “Well, that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“People generally cannot tolerate their girlfriend being in love with someone else.” It was like mansplaining to a child.</p>
<p>Alex scoffed. “In love? No way. That was a long time ago! Why would she think that?”</p>
<p>“Because you are.” The CEO was her usual blunt self. <em>Friends are upfront like that, right?</em></p>
<p>Alex shook her head vigorously as if she were trying to shake the idea out of her ears. “No. Nope no.”</p>
<p>Lena leant forward. “Answer me this. Do you want to marry Kelly?”</p>
<p>She didn’t see that coming. “Uh. Maybe? Eventually I assume we’d talk about it, but it’s a little soon to be thinking about…”</p>
<p>“But you were certain you wanted to marry Maggie.”</p>
<p>Alex shrugged. “Well yeah. She was the love of my life. Yes, I wanted to marry her.” <em>Obviously</em>.</p>
<p>Lena waited.</p>
<p>The former DEO agent suddenly wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. “Oh god.” She hid her face in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a large, black as night mouse in the corner. For indiscernible reasons, it had been repeatedly scurrying from one side of the musty room to the other. It was pretty cute with its gray tail, teeny, black marble eyes, and round ears that seemed a bit too big for its head. She had named it Starbuck, since that was gender-neutral, depending on one’s generation.</p>
<p>Her head was pounding, her ribs ached, and she was nauseous. At least she wasn’t hungry. They had been feeding her large meals five or six times a day. It was difficult to tell exactly what constituted a day, since the room had no windows. She estimated that she had been in this cage for three, maybe four, and she knew she wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. She was grateful for Starbuck’s company.</p>
<p>Footsteps echoed outside the door, and she frowned. It had only been around hour since she last ate. Keys clanked against the lock, and the heavy steel door swung open. A petite man with broad lips, small eyes, full beard, and shining scalp stepped into the room like he owned it. He probably did.</p>
<p>“Ms. Tessmacher! How is the mother of my child today?” Lex asked as if she ought to be thankful for his concern. </p>
<p>Eve ignored the question. “Do you buff with turtle wax every morning to get the sheen just right? It really is mesmerizing.”</p>
<p>He took it as a compliment he knew she didn’t intend and flashed a cheery smile. “I’m naturally captivating. Now, I came to see if there is anything we can get for you? We’re supplying you with the recommended vitamins, and I see the large pillow implement has arrived. We’ve been piping primarily Bach and the like to your room, but let the guard know if you’d prefer something a little more upbeat such as Tchaikovsky. Please ensure you complete at least twenty minutes of aerobic exercise per day, and Eve, do try to relax. It’s best for the baby.”</p>
<p>She sneered. “Of course I want to do what’s best for him. Get me a hanger, and I’ll show you.” She didn’t mean it, but he clearly didn’t realize that.</p>
<p>Lex stomped toward her with jaw clenched and veins bulging. He bent close. “Do not <em>ever</em> threaten my son again if you want to survive long enough to see him.”</p>
<p>Eve looked away and nodded in compliance, attempting not to wince.</p>
<p>The bald man sighed and stepped back. “You know, Eve, you’re in an efficacious position. If you play your cards right, you could be ruling alongside a god. Our son will be a prince! Doesn’t that sound marvelous?”</p>
<p>She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins as she sat on the bed. “It sounds terrifying,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Gah.” He threw up his hands in exasperation. “I’m the only sane inmate of Asylum Earth! I’m also a very generous man, which is why I will step up to become the shepherd that humanity so desperately needs. I could have become like my father, had I chosen to wallow in cheap emotion and self-loathing. Instead, I choose to become a god. Instead of the Man of Tomorrow, I will be the God of Today!” His smile was manically huge.</p>
<p>Lex’s voice rose in pitch, and he skipped a little as he paced. “Our technologies will advance beyond anything your tiny mind could comprehend. We’ll cultivate political and trade relationships across galaxies, and once we have unbeatable technological strength, all planets inhabited by those disgusting aliens will be obliterated. I’ll cut the threat off at the source, and mankind will be saved!”</p>
<p>He halted and held his hands out at his sides as if awaiting applause.</p>
<p>Eve responded with her best unimpressed glare but remained silent.</p>
<p>The villain’s finger rose to point at her. “You’ll see. Everyone will see, and I will be not only praised but worshipped.” He turned to the door. “Get plenty of rest.”</p>
<p>Following the slam of the door, the blonde released her breath and flopped onto her side. “Don’t worry, Starbuck. Supergirl will save us… maybe. Actually, she’ll probably just put us in a different cage, but at least we won’t have to listen to those frakking speeches anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was a little nervous, because Supergirl knew she needed to apologize to her sister. In order to do that, however, she would have to admit to what she’d been doing with the red K. She could handle alien threats and disintegrating universes, but the look of disappointment she knew she was bound to receive as a result, just the thought of it, was unbearable. <em>How could I forget to bring donuts this time?</em></p>
<p>M’gann and J’onn were dancing around each other with resigned looks, as if they were keeping a big, ominous secret, and Alex looked like someone had gifted her a puppy and kidnapped it all in the same day. The doe eyes Dreamer kept blinking at Brainy made it clear that those two, at least, were in a good place. Supergirl sent her an encouraging wink which earned her a blush. <em>So cute.</em></p>
<p>They were all waiting for something while milling about The Tower, although she hadn’t bothered to ask what. She assumed it was confirmation of data or some such that Brainy needed before expounding key plot points. The air in the room shifted suddenly as every head turned toward the opening door. Alex jogged toward it appearing almost excited.</p>
<p>In a tailored, navy, three-piece suit with black lace blouse, three inch heels, tight ponytail, and blood-red lips, Lena Luthor glided into the room like royalty on a mission. As if she knew exactly how utterly derailing her entrance was, Lena shot Supergirl a seductive smirk with glittering eyes, and said hero promptly morphed into a puddle.</p>
<p>Then something truly unbelievable happened. The former director of the DEO and staunch mistruster of Luthors everywhere snatched Lena into an exuberant hug. “Hey, dumbass!”</p>
<p>The CEO chuckled good-naturedly. “Alex, good to see you,” she replied with a warm smile.</p>
<p>The blonde was confounded. “What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>Her friend turned to respond but was interrupted by an impatient Coluan.</p>
<p>“Now that all are present, I will hopefully only have to explain this once,” Brainy began, and everyone took their seats… except J’onn, of course, who preferred the stand-and-scowl to comfort.</p>
<p>Lena, with commanding grace, planted herself on the sofa next to the Kryptonian who had barely had time to congeal back into a humanoid shape. <em>At least she knows her place.</em>  M’gann gave Kara a curious glance. <em>Ack! Not what I meant! Don’t think out loud around the Martians. </em></p>
<p>“As you know, Nia Nal has uncovered the theft of wakefulness hormones, hypocretin, by a Dr. Shyla Somnus. We have also determined that Lex Luthor is very likely building a mechanism for Q-wave manipulation, though I suspect the target will be his own mind and not those of others.”</p>
<p>At that, Supergirl felt the grip of manicured nails dig into her forearm. She gently grasped Lena’s hand to calm her.</p>
<p>Querl went on. “I hypothesize that if Lex were to infuse his brain with enough hypocretin in order to maintain consciousness during extreme cognitive stress and combine that with a targeted Q-wave frequency, he could theoretically absorb the metahuman powers possessed by the Ancients who are currently bottled. How he intends to accomplish this without tearing massive holes in space-time, I have not yet determined, but he will certainly require a stabilizing element.”</p>
<p>The blonde leant forward. “Wait, Brainy. Are you saying that Lex is trying to absorb the powers of more than one Ancient, including their indestructibility?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “That is what I am saying, yes.”</p>
<p>“He’d be like a god!” Nia shouted.</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>“Not even two Kryptonians could defeat him,” Alex conceded.</p>
<p>“That is correct,” Brainy affirmed.</p>
<p>“Which is why…” Lena stood and turned to face the group. “We all have to work together to defeat Lex before he achieves godhood. We <em>will</em> defeat him.” She was resolute and confident, a rock.</p>
<p><em>That’s my girl.</em> The Super jumped up from the sofa. “Welcome back to the team, Lena.” She beamed and called, “el mayarah!”</p>
<p>“Stronger together!” The Superfriends shouted in unison this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Lena stood with confidence and a foreign sense of belonging amongst her friends in this quaint room they had dubbed The Tower. She had somehow managed to earn forgiveness and unconditional friendship from the Danvers sisters, and she didn’t detect animosity, or even apprehension, from any of the other Superfriends who were looking to her with hope and acceptance. She fought to maintain her boardroom cool, but she was crying with warm elation in her heart.</p>
<p>“I don’t know whether this is related to Lex’s scheme in any way, but I prefer to leave nothing to chance. Knowledge is power in any situation. To that end, I need to share that I have recently been communicating with the ghost of one of my former patients.”</p>
<p>J’onn stepped forward to protest. “Ms. Luthor, I regret to inform you that the human soul does not-“</p>
<p>The CEO held up a hand. “I am well aware that ghosts are not technically real, Mr. J’onzz. I have discovered that the man I have been seeing is, in fact, from another Earth.”</p>
<p>Brainy interjected. “The Anti-Monitor destroyed all of the other Earths. You were there.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was, and from our perspective, this Earth certainly appeared to be of the only remaining universe; however, I believe we were deceived by the Monitor.”</p>
<p>Supergirl responded with a dramatic, “ugh,” and flopped her arms against the sofa.</p>
<p>“Interesting. Go on,” Brainy encouraged.</p>
<p>Lena prayed should could explain her theory without losing everyone in the room to confusion, sans Querl, of course. “Okay nerds, time to get our science on,” she began with an impish smile. At least she had their attention. She unconsciously rubbed at her aching wrists.</p>
<p>"My calculations prove Infinite Complexity which disproves quantum gravity, eliminates randomness, explains the existence of black holes and dark matter, and results in the inevitability of multiple universes. Space-time doesn't exist in a singular plane; it's everywhere and every-time like an endless fractal, so it can't be destroyed, only rearranged or displaced.” </p>
<p>She gestured to her sweet best friend who was listening with an expression like awe coloring her beautiful features. “Mxy's continued ability to manipulate fifth-dimensional energy (technically it's sixth-dimensional), Mxy's very existence even, proves infinite Earths still, and will always, exist. Undoubtedly, the Monitor knows this which is why it seems we were played. For some reason, he wants us to believe that we're alone in the multiverse. He wasn't even subtle about it. Lex is a Paragon of Truth? Not even Lillian would buy that."</p>
<p>Brainy had his head tilted and lips tightened as he glared at the floor, madly running the calculations in his mind, and Lena waited for him to confirm her findings. The subtle, fuzzy pains tingling down her legs had her switching her weight uncharacteristically from one leg to the other.</p>
<p>Alex folded her arms. “If this is true. What can we do about it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. And Lena is correct; the multiverse must be intact. The other Earths are simply inaccessible to us at the moment, except for, apparently, to Ms. Luthor,” Brainy confirmed. “Why that is the case, I cannot say.”</p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Oh, I’m sure Lex has something to do with it. This is either some creative payback or he’s once again attempting to drag me into his unholy agenda.”</p>
<p>She took a startled step back as two figures flickered into view to her right with a familiar mumbling. One was large and dark-skinned, and the other was shorter with blue skin and light hair. Brainy.</p>
<p>“There is no arguing that we were deceived, but the pertinent question is why,” alternate-dimension Brainy said as his presence flickered.</p>
<p>Even as he faded for a moment, J’onn’s unmistakable tenor responded. “We’ll figure out why later. Right now, we need to contact…”</p>
<p>Alex jumped up with shock and a pointed finger. “Brainy! There’s two of you!”</p>
<p>Lena had wondered if her experiences with the other Earth were strictly confined to herself. “You can see them?”</p>
<p>Their Brainy appeared calm and unaffected. “Naturally, we can see them. You have unintentionally created a temporary but stable aperture between our Earth and theirs. As iterated previously, they are not ghosts.”</p>
<p>Dreamer was enrapt with fascination. “They sure look like ghosts. This is an aperture, as in portal?”</p>
<p>“Portal is another term,” Brainy nodded.</p>
<p>The brunette superhero giggled. “Don’t eat the cake!”</p>
<p>Lena’s cheeks ached with the chuckle she held in.</p>
<p>Alternate-dimension J’onn huffed. “Where did all of you come from? What are you doing in my office?”</p>
<p>Supergirl stepped forward with a friendly hand extended. “Hello, I’m Kara. We apologize for intruding.”</p>
<p>Alt-dim J’onn hesitated and then reached for her hand, but he began to fade.</p>
<p>Both Brainys stepped toward them. “You must not-“ The alt-dim J’onn and Brainy vanished with a light draw of air.</p>
<p>“…touch each other,” their Brainy finished.</p>
<p>The blonde hero hummed with a grin. “Ghosts are so cool.”</p>
<p>Brainy and Lena scowled and corrected her together. “They’re not ghosts!”</p>
<p>Supergirl rounded her eyes, backed up in surrender, and sat back down. “Okay, okay. Take all the fun out of it. Geez.”</p>
<p>Dreamer commiserated. “Killjoys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rhythmic, metallic thump, clack, and whir echoed down the hallway leading to his office. Dread seized in his chest, but the approach allowed him a moment to compose an unaffected mask. The locked door swung open unhindered.</p>
<p>“Gemma! Looking trim,” he began with a barb. “How did you find me?” He managed to hide his surprise at her appearance. Humanlike skin had been returned to her head, neck, and shoulders, complete with styled blond hair, but the remainder of the god’s body was machine buzzing with arching currents. Lex internally admitted that the sight was intimidating, but his smug smile was genuine with the knowledge that he would soon be significantly more powerful than her.</p>
<p>She grinned. “I am a god, mortal, the god of technology. I have always known your location.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Well then, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>“Lex Luthor, She wishes an audience with you,” Gemma pronounced with authority.</p>
<p>“She who?” The goddess’s tone made his palms damp with sweat.</p>
<p>The blonde straightened and announced with pride, “The Queen of All Beings and Things, La Dama, older than time itself. SHE is Lady Styx.”</p>
<p>“I have a very full schedule, but I am sure I can move things around for an appointment with this Lady Styx.” He intentionally pushed his luck in an attempt to retain control.</p>
<p>Gemma slammed her metallic fists into the top of Lex’s desk, easily punching splintered holes through it, as she sneered. “Your audience is required, <em>not</em> a request. She does not wait!”</p>
<p>A low, melodic voice drifted across the room. “That will be all, Gamemnae. Thank you for your loyalty.”</p>
<p>Gemma’s mech form stomped away and was replaced by possibly the most beautiful woman Lex had ever beheld. In fact, she could be mistaken for a younger but taller version of his sister, except that she had more deep-set, black eyes and fuller lips. That, and her hair was so black that it glinted with highlights of blue. He felt uncontrollably drawn to her which he immediately resented.</p>
<p>“Lex Luthor,” Lady Styx began in the same soothing tone. “The Queen of All Beings and Things is willing to forgive ignorance once. This planet called Earth, and all upon it, belongs to Lady Styx. Therefore, you shall cease your quest for godhood. Gods are made and unmade by the prerogative of Lady Styx and none other.”</p>
<p>The bald man’s mouth was watering, and he had a barely contained urge to reach out and embrace this magnificent being. It made him nauseous. “Understood,” he replied with feigned respect.</p>
<p>“The Queen of All Beings and Things is aware of your theft of her playthings which you retain in a fish bowl. Normally, Lady Styx is not inclined to share; however, she has grown bored of those Ancients and their lack of creativity. You may play with them until your Queen encounters need of them, that is, provided your small, human mind is capable of adhering to orders.”</p>
<p>When she didn’t receive the expected affirmative response, the goddess sneered and stepped forward. “Lady Styx wants to know if you are capable, Lex Luthor.” Her aura overwhelmed the small space of the office, as her scent engulfed and enchanted him.</p>
<p>Feeling miniscule and powerless was unfamiliar and repulsive to him. Lex wanted to scream vitriol at this majestic woman. At the same time, he wanted to hide in her shadow and never leave. He squeaked out an answer. “I am. I will follow orders, Lady Styx.” He dutifully bowed his head and lowered his eyes. “Might I suggest that my Queen rid this planet of the Kryptonians who masquerade as gods?”</p>
<p>“Ah, She finds them entertaining on occasion.” Her eyes narrowed. “It will be considered. The Queen of All Beings and Things will reduce this planet to ashes if She is dissatisfied.” With that, the goddess disappeared.</p>
<p>Lex was overtaken with grief at the loss, as tears welled in his eyes. “Damnit!” he shouted and threw a paperweight from his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex!” Kara knocked. “I’m sorry, okay?” She waited half a minute and knocked again in desperation. “Alex, please! I know I suck!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you suck!” Alex spit back through the door.</p>
<p>“Will you open the door, please?” the blonde begged.</p>
<p>“Why should I?”</p>
<p>Kara didn’t have a great answer to that. “Because… because you’re a better sister than I am?”</p>
<p>“No arguing that one!” Alex stomped dramatically to the door to her apartment and threw it open. “What?”</p>
<p>“I want to apologize. Can I come in?” She pulled her best meek pout.</p>
<p>The brunette stomped back to her couch and plopped down. “Fine, but I’m not feeding you.”</p>
<p>Kara carefully stepped to the living area and opted to take a seat on the floor a safe distance from her pissed off sibling. “That’s… that’s fine. I’m not hungry anyway.”</p>
<p>Alex scoffed. “Liar. You’re hungry unless you ate the entire menu at Cho’s before you got here.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the dig, Kara pushed on. “Look, Alex, I am so sorry I was so cruddy to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t supportive and that I was so, uh, crude. I wasn’t myself, and that was my fault.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Kara sighed and wrapped her arms around her ribs. “I don’t know how to say this…”</p>
<p>Her sister was growing more annoyed. “Just say it. What?”</p>
<p>“I was using something to kind of, um, relax, to feel less pressured, I guess, and that’s why I was acting strange, not being myself.”</p>
<p>Alex’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Kara.”</p>
<p>She met her sister’s piercing gaze with a worried, pathetic frown.</p>
<p>“Kara, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I... It was a super small, very tiny piece of red K. I used it only a little-“</p>
<p>“What! Kara!” Alex was suddenly standing over her sister with hands clenched in fists. “How could you think that was okay?” she yelled.</p>
<p>The Kryptonian broke down in tears and hid her face under her arms. “I know it wasn’t okay! I know. I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>The brunette shook her head and slumped down onto the floor in front of her sister. “Kara,” she attempted a calmer voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know I suck. I know I messed up.” She continued to sob.</p>
<p>“Kara.” Alex pulled her sister’s hands away from her face. “Why?”</p>
<p>She sniffed and hiccupped and looked up with swollen, glistening blue eyes. “Sometimes it’s too much; that’s why.”</p>
<p>“What’s too much, being Supergirl?”</p>
<p>“And being Kara Danvers, being both and never really getting to be me except when…” She trailed off, not wanting to go there.</p>
<p>“Except when,” Alex prodded.</p>
<p>Kara looked away again. “Except when I’m with Lena.” She expelled a hot breath and began to calm down.</p>
<p>Alex nodded. “I think I should be offended, but I get it. Lena is, well, Lena.”</p>
<p>She wiped at her cheeks. “Lena is incredible.”  She unclenched her arms. “I gave the red K back to her.”</p>
<p>“Lena gave you the red K? How could she knowing-“</p>
<p>“No Alex! No, I stole it from her, and she made me put it back when she found out.”</p>
<p>“Okay. That makes more sense.” Alex scooted to her sister’s side and took her hand. “The next time it gets to be too much, you come talk to me, okay?”</p>
<p>Kara shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Alex prodded.</p>
<p>Kara tossed her arms around her sister’s shoulders and kissed her temple. “Okay, I will… I love you, Alex.”</p>
<p>Alex grinned and squeezed back. “Love you too. I’ve got you, Kara. Always.”</p>
<p>Kara sat back and ginned slyly. “So! Can we talk about a certain detective now?”</p>
<p>Alex groaned and rolled onto her side, dramatically covering her face which elicited a giggle from her sister. “No.”</p>
<p>The blonde pulled at her hands. “Come on, Alex. Talk.”</p>
<p>She righted herself halfway met Kara’s questioning gaze nervously. “I can’t stop thinking about her.”</p>
<p>“I knew it! And?”</p>
<p>Alex huffed. “And nothing. Just because I still feel… stuff about her doesn’t mean that I should go running back to her, you know? I mean, we broke up for a good reason.”</p>
<p>Nodding in sympathy, Kara locked eyes with her sister. “Is that reason still a reason?”</p>
<p>“Do I still want to have kids? Of course I do! In fact, I was looking at a potential adoption just last weekend.”</p>
<p>“Oh sweetie, that’s so great.” Kara wanted her sister’s dreams to come true more than anything. “I meant, is it still a reason for Maggie?”</p>
<p>The brunette hesitated with the concept she hadn’t considered. “I, I don’t know. I mean, she was pretty adamant about where she stands.”</p>
<p>“And that was several years ago. Things change. People change.”</p>
<p>“That’s… true, I guess,” Alex relented.</p>
<p>Kara beamed a cheesy smile at her. “Wouldn’t hurt to find out, right?” She added a few eyebrow waggles.</p>
<p>Alex half smiled with uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Right?” Kara cheerfully pressed.</p>
<p>“Okay. Right, fine. Right!” She gave in and laughed with her sister, feeling unwound for the first time in weeks. When they settled down and relaxed against the side of couch, Alex interjected with a haughty smirk, “Lena said she loves me, by the way.”</p>
<p>Kara reddened with wide eyes, as she grabbed her sister’s arm. “What!”</p>
<p>“I’m gettin’ all the lovin’. Ha!” Tormenting her little sister was still one of her favorite pastimes.</p>
<p>The younger Danvers laughed along and smiled at her adoringly. “Well, you are pretty lovable.”</p>
<p>Alex’s nose crinkled, as she ducked her head, mildly embarrassed. “I know, right?” A throw pillow hit the side of her head.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On days like this, she knew that her mother would be proud of her. She had submitted two articles in a row that hadn’t been rejected, including the one on the sleep study, and her powers continued to strengthen. Plus, she was taking down baddies left and right. Dreamer yanked her glowing, oneiric energy chain back and idly watched the third goon bounce off a brick wall onto the oily pavement of the alley. The first two had been easily dispatched and were unconscious.</p>
<p>The young superhero walked to number three and bent over him. “Who do you work for?”</p>
<p>He responded with a rolling groan.</p>
<p>She hauled him to his feet and shook his unshaven chin. “Rise and shine. I got us breakfast: goose eggs!”</p>
<p>Grunt.</p>
<p>“Who hired you?””</p>
<p>“La, La Dama,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“La la what?” This was getting her nowhere. “Don’t give up on your dreams,” she quipped and let him slip back to the ground. “Bored now… and there’s no one here to appreciate my painstakingly thought-out puns.” Dreamer sighed and strode toward the main street.</p>
<p>As she was about to step onto the sidewalk, blackness clouded her eyes, and agonizing shocks ripped through her limbs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lena eyed her friend thoughtfully over the rim of her mug of tea. “You’re looking somewhat better today, Andrea. How are you?”</p><p>Andrea paused on her way to take another bite of her savory scone to respond with a soft smile. “I am doing better… thanks to you.”</p><p>“Hm. Glad I could help, though I’m not sure I’ve done anything for you.” Lena considered her newly revived friendship with her ex, how powerful it had been to have a friend in her corner, a friend who understood her. This never would have happened pre-Kara. That clumsy ray of sunshine had turned her into someone who had <em>gal pals. Ick</em>. It was nice.</p><p>“Please. Feigned modesty never worked with me. Own your wins. It’s what you do best.” She broadly smiled in self-satisfaction. “In fact, I would go so far as to say that you’re my inspiration.”</p><p>Lena scoffed in confusion. “In what regard? I’ve inspired you to be cold and callous?” <em>Evil Luthor over here! She keeps forgetting.</em></p><p>“Hardly. You’re so soft it’s sickening. You’re a marshmallow.” Andrea chuckled.</p><p>Lena’s gape was incredulous. “A m-marsh-“<em> I am a fan, but not even Kara is privy to that guilty pleasure.</em></p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, honey. You still have the rest of them fooled,” Andrea reassured with a hint of condescension and a wink.</p><p>The other CEO was unamused.</p><p>“No, you see, you’ve inspired me to get my life back. I used to go out, have fun, do things. I think I used to be a good person. Now, I have meetings, paperwork, more meetings, and loneliness. Not that I don’t deserve the misery, but I’m never going to find redemption in a stuffy office. That has to change. <strong>I</strong> have to change.”</p><p>Lena set her mug down and leant forward with curiosity. “What are you getting at, Andrea? Come out with it. Don’t tell me you’re leaving Obsidian and moving to Panama. I hear Bastimentos is gorgeous, but really.”</p><p>“Phsst. Not a chance! I can still use Obsidian North to do good, just like you’ve done with L-Corp. I’ve already begun reorganizing our product and R&amp;D portfolios with a global focus of humanitarian self-sufficiency.”</p><p>Lena was genuinely proud of her friend. “That’s wonderful, Andrea. Please let me know if I can help in any way.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now, to that end-“ At that moment, Andrea’s sweeping hand hit the glass of water to her right, and Lena reached out for it reflexively.</p><p>Everything in the café suddenly stopped with oppressive silence. The half-spilt glass of water was frozen in space with droplets suspended feet above the ground. Lena abruptly halted her grabbing fist in shock, studying the water in fascination. She allowed her eyes to drift to her friend’s face which was comically frozen at the beginning of a word. Glancing back to the glass, she hesitantly plucked it from the air and set it aright back on the table. The world rushed back into motion with a deafening clamor.</p><p>“I’m such a klutz. Nice catch.” Andrea continued as if nothing unusual had occurred. “I cannot devote enough attention to this new mission if my time is split between running two multimillion dollar corporations.”</p><p>Lena struggled to remain composed and nodded in understanding. “Ah, that’s what this is about.”</p><p>“Yes, I need to sell CatCo. Know anyone who might have the interest and capital?”</p><p>  </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p><em>The woman struggled against immovable bonds, surrounded by blinding, white lights, and silently pleading for help, as muffled screams echoed through the background. </em>J’onn’s hand flew to his earpiece. “Supergirl, Dreamer is in trouble.”</p><p>Alex, Brainy, and Maggie met her at the music building a few blocks from the NCU Sleep Lab. Supergirl did a double-take and resisted the urge to throw her arms around Maggie’s shoulders. “Hey Maggie. Thanks for the backup.”</p><p>The detective raised her chin in greeting. “No problem.”</p><p>“Okay, Alex and Maggie, go in the back. You’re on rescuing the study participants. Brainy, you and I go in the front. You find Nia, and I’m on Dr. Somnus. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p>She forced herself to go in at Brainy’s pace. Without recon, they were in the dark over what type of defense to expect. There was one security guard in the lobby who didn’t put up a fight or even protest when they cuffed his wrists to a door. In fact, he seemed strangely excited to see Supergirl, as if he was inwardly fangirling. <em>Weird</em>.</p><p>“That was too easy.” She worried her knuckles in her palm.</p><p>“I have to agree. The lack of resistance is unsettling. Do you think we were expected?” Brainy asked.</p><p>The blonde shrugged, as they carefully stepped down the corridor. They both caught the sound of muffled moans coming from the end of the hallway and ran toward it. As was her wont, Supergirl burst through the door without hesitation with Agent Dox on her tail. A massive blue limb swept toward them which the Super artfully dodged, but it hit her companion in the chest with a loud ‘thunk.’ His limp body slammed against the adjacent wall and sagged to the tiled floor.</p><p>She shouted, “Brainy!” and ran to him. <em>Breathing, two broken ribs…</em></p><p>“S-Supergirl,” a voice hissed behind her.</p><p>She spun to encounter a towering, blue-skinned monstrosity with four arms, black hands and legs, and a tail that seemed to expand and contract to any length of its owner’s will. Its head had oily, black eyes, a long, slender beak/mouth resembling an anteater’s, and no discernable ears under its static, raven hair.</p><p>She struck her power pose. “It’s over, Dr. Somnus. Release your captives, and surrender now.”</p><p>A wet chuckle spit through the small mouth. “You are no match for me, Kryptonian.”</p><p>The fleshy, blue tail expanded and swiped toward her again. She ducked and sped to the other side of the room, running into a bed, hearing the frame crack at the impact. She distractedly noted how comfortable it looked with a plush comforter and warm bedside lamp. She flew over the assaulting tail and charged at the insectoid alien, delivering a solid fist to its jaw and speeding around to its other side. She sank another powerful blow into its flank. Neither hit resulted in a budge or even a flinch from her foe.</p><p>Supergirl evaded the unnaturally quick tail and flew up to face the doctor with a furious glare. She targeted a stream of heat vision at the torso which elicited a high-pitched shriek. She winced at the pain in her sensitive ears and gasped in surprise at the fire that suddenly seared through all four of her limbs. She struggled to free herself from the black claws clamped into her, holding her aloft with ease. Her eyes radiated with fury which she aimed at the nearest arm.</p><p>A pinch at the hero’s nape was followed by silence and darkness.</p><p>A glowing, blue bubble expanded into the side of the room. Doors flew open at the entrance of detective Sawyer and the older Danvers firing with determination at the large alien. Dreamer was positioned between the older women with her left hand holding up the oneiric energy shield and a confident snarl edging her lips.</p><p>Shyla Somnus gripped the slack, folded Super against her with her long snout sucking at the back of her neck. Her tail rushed at the intruders but was deflected by the energy shield. She dropped the Kryptonian in frustration. Large, translucent wings expanded behind the alien’s back and brought her to hover over the women. Black talons slashed forward, bullets repeatedly bounced off her, and her tail pounded away at the bubble to no avail.  </p><p>Dreamer released her energy chain from her right hand and whipped it toward the alien. Catching one of the four wings, she yanked down ruthlessly, shredding the wing halfway and sending the villain hammering to the floor. The young hero gave her a mocking, “aww,” and slashed out again.</p><p>Fuming, Somnus hissed, “you’ve torn my wing, little Naltorian. I will show no mercy! This planet will bleed!”</p><p>Dreamer smiled confidently, as her chain wrapped around the fiend’s neck. “There’s a nap for that,” she cheerfully informed the doctor. The brunette hero’s eyes blazed with white-hot, blue energy, and she floated up a meter with the gathering of power. As the chain squeezed tighter, Dreamer released the shield and shot a tumultuous blast across the room in a breath.</p><p>As blue sparks dissipated, Alex and Maggie ceased fire. There was nothing left of the room. The equipment and bed were simply gone along with most of the wall the bed had been against. The alien lay shriveled and unmoving on the floor, as Supergirl groggily sat up.</p><p>Maggie eyed Dreamer in awe. “Damn, girl.”</p><p>Alex flipped her weapon back to her wrist and agreed. “Yeah, Nia. Damn. That was impressive.”</p><p>Dreamer blushed and shrugged in humility, as she knelt to check on Brainy. “Thanks, guys. He’s okay; I think it’s just a concussion.”</p><p>Supergirl chimed in. “What happened? It looks like we won?”</p><p>“Well, Dreamer won. The rest of us were pretty useless,” Alex responded.</p><p>The blonde hugged her protégé with a proud smile. “Nice going, Nia! I can finally retire.”</p><p>“No way! You can’t!” Dreamer frantically begged, and the Super just laughed. “Oh, you’re kidding. That wasn’t funny,” she grumped.</p><p>Supergirl draped an arm over her friend’s shoulder and seriously disagreed. “No, the look on your face was very funny.”</p><p>The brunette huffed and ignored her. “I feel the need to point out that there is, in fact, an alien that looks like a giant blue mosquito. I was right.” She motioned to the carcass of Dr. Somnus.</p><p>“Heh, so dreams do come true.” Supergirl smirked.</p><p>Dreamer shoved her friend in annoyance. “No! No, no. I’m the only one who gets to do dream puns! It’s my thing!”</p><p>The blonde held up her hands in surrender. “You’re right, Dreamer. I apologize.”</p><p>Dreamer grinned. “That’s right! All of you remember what I’m capable of! Dream puns are off limits.”</p><p>Alex turned with Brainy hefted over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Nia. There’s no way we could forget this.”</p><p>“Seriously,” Maggie added. “That was badass. I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side, but ya know with the puns… You snooze; you lose.”</p><p>Supergirl cracked up, and Alex snickered with mild concern for her ex.</p><p>Dreamer fumed in silent outrage.</p><p>  </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>When Kara arrived home, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for a week. She sped out her Super suit, took a ten second shower to rid herself of her caked blood, donned her softest pajama shorts and tank top, and planted herself face-first atop her bed. She released an exhausted sigh and squirmed around in an effort to find the most comfy position. It occurred to her that she should probably get up to turn out her lights but couldn’t find the motivation to move.</p><p>As she reviewed the day’s battle in her mind, her ears picked up a familiar heartbeat. A knock followed a moment later. Firmly rooted, she called from her bed, “come in!”</p><p>Lena stepped into the apartment with full arms of two takeout bags, a pastry box, and a larger, shiny black box. “Kara?”</p><p>Kara mumbled a greeting into her pillow and lifted up onto her elbows. “I smell Chinese and sugary goodness.”</p><p>“Yes, cupcakes. You’re a bloodhound.” Lena smirked as she stacked everything onto the counter. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Hmph. You know the answer to that, but I’m not moving.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll put them in the fridge. I brought the Q-wave modified Obsidian lenses for the Superfriends. I cannot stress enough how important it is that the directives delivered to the subject, presumably Lex, are the same from every person. Conflicting messages will only cause confusion and could possibly backfire.”</p><p>The blonde murmured an affirmation.</p><p>“Oh, and I can evidently stop time now. I only have focus on an object.”</p><p>“Super cool,” Kara sleepily replied. When she noticed that she no longer heard Lena’s rummaging, she opened an eye. Lena was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, her eyes glassy and focused intently on… <em>What? Oh Rao, she’s staring at my legs.</em> Kara reddened and cleared her throat.</p><p>Lena straightened. “Right. Well, I’ll let you get some rest. You look exhausted.” She stepped toward the door.</p><p>“Lena?”</p><p>Her friend turned and gave her a gentle smile. “Yes?”</p><p>“Cuddles?”</p><p>She didn’t hesitate. “Of course.” The executive kicked off her boots, flicked the light switch, and climbed up to rest her head on the other pillow. Used to the routine, she lifted an arm in invitation.<em> Andrea’s right; I’m a marshmallow.</em></p><p>The hero scooted closer, facing her best friend, and sighed contentedly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Any time.” Lena carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her friend’s ear. “Kara?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I know we agreed to be as open and honest with each other as possible, and I promise I’m going to do my best to honor that.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kara agreed with her eyes still closed. “I promise, too.”</p><p>Lena scooped Kara’s hand and tucked their fists against her chest. “There’s something I know I need to tell you, but I… I just don’t know how. I don’t think I’d survive if I lost you again.”</p><p>Kara opened her eyes at that with a scowl. “You never lost me, Lena. You never will.” She squeezed the hand holding hers.</p><p>The younger woman let out an undignified hiccup-squeak. “Thank you for not giving up on me, for believing in me.”</p><p>Kara snuggled closer. “I’ve always believed in you, Lena Luthor, and I always will. I love you,” she said with conviction.</p><p>As a tear tracked down the side of her cheek, Lena fell into the trusting, blue eyes in front of her and garnered her courage. “I love you, too, Kara. Or… That’s not entirely accurate.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kara wiped away the offending tear.</p><p>“I mean… I meant. God this is hard.” Lena inhaled a stabilizing breath and rushed it out. “I’m in love with you.” She froze and held her breath in horror, anticipating rejection, scorn, dismissal, loss.</p><p>“Oh! Thank Rao, Lena. You had me really worried there! Geez.” Kara chuckled in relief. At the look of fear and confusion written all over Lena’s face, she amended, “sorry, I mean, I’m in love with you too, obviously. At least, everyone’s been telling me it’s obvious, but I was too scared to tell you. Even M’gann said ‘just ask her out already’ as if it’s that easy, ‘cause it’s not. But you’re so brave, Lena, so much braver than me, and I’m so glad you-“</p><p>Kara’s ramble was cut short by soft lips against hers.</p><p>Lena slowly eased back and grinned at the open-mouthed, wide-eyed look of wonder on Kara’s face. “Kara Zor-El.”</p><p>Kara gulped.</p><p>“Will you go on a date with me?” Lena knew the answer but figured it needed to be asked.</p><p>Kara licked her lips in anticipation and forgot words. She laced a hand behind Lena’s neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Breaking for breath, she remembered to respond, “okay,” and pulled her back in. She wasn’t feeling particularly tired anymore.</p><p>Lena giggled when she heard an angrily growling Kryptonian stomach.</p><p>  </p><p>XxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Lena stormed into the office and threw a white disc onto her mother’s desk. “You bitch,” she seethed. “What have you done to me?”</p><p>Lillian laced her fingers together and raised her chin. “Lena. I expected you sooner. Have a seat.”</p><p>“I’m not your fucking puppet! Just let me alone!”</p><p>A large thug grabbed Lena’s arms and cuffed her hands behind her back. He placed her in front of the chair and forced her down into it.</p><p>Her stepmother smiled condescendingly. “That’s better. Lena, dear, you are a Luthor, and as such, you will assist in your brother’s ascension. I’m certain you will continue to be the ingrate, but it is a great honor.”</p><p>Lena spit. “You’re nothing more than a malignant barnacle hanging onto your psychotic son with delusions of glory. We know what Lex is doing, and we <em>will</em> stop him.”</p><p>“Who is this ‘we’?”</p><p>Lena clenched her jaw and glared with loathing, and the thug knocked her unconscious.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>She awoke on a cold, concrete floor next to a bed in a dim room and heard instrumental music playing quietly. Lena coughed and blew away the dust ball that was edging toward her mouth. She pushed herself up and rubbed at the aching lump on the side of her head. When she caught sight of a cute black mouse scurrying next to the wall, she greeted it. “Hi there, little one.”</p><p>“Its name is Starbuck.”</p><p>Lena jumped and spun on her rear, holding her chest. “Eve! You startled me.”</p><p>The petite woman on the bed gave an oddly cheerful wave with a smile. “Hey, Lena.”</p><p>The dark-haired woman inconspicuously pressed the alert on her belt, as she got to her feet. “We’ll be rescued soon… Oh.” Noticing Eve’s protruding belly, she added, “that complicates things. Congratulations.”</p><p>Eve grinned proudly. “Thanks! You’re going to be an aunt! Starbuck doesn’t like cheese. Nope, but Starbuck does like peanuts and blueberries. Don’t you, sweetie? Do you like blueberries, Lena?”</p><p>Sinking her forehead into her palm, Lena groaned.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Kara handed black boxes to Nia and Brainy and gave two to Alex. She took a large bite of her donut and went to speak but thought better of it at the warning glare from her sister. It had been ages since they’d had a chance to meet up for coffee at Noonan’s. It felt like things were finally starting to get back to normal, sans the DEO, of course.</p>
<p>“Why do I get two?” Alex inquired.</p>
<p>“One for you and one for your girlfriend if she wants to back us up again.” Kara thought it should be obvious and wondered how well Alex had been sleeping.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten already? I don’t have a… oh, she’s not my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Yet,” Nia supplied.</p>
<p>“Anymore,” Alex argued.</p>
<p>Kara grinned in delight at her sister’s disgruntled scowl. “Oh, speaking of girlfriends, guess who does have one.” She bounced with excitement and prepped her finger guns.</p>
<p>Brainy gave the long-winded version of the answer everyone knew. “Given that we have established Alex’s lack of romantic relationship and knowing that Ms. Nal and myself are ‘on a break’ as she terms it, it is logical to conclude that you, Kara, have a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Kara shoved enthusiastic index fingers at her chest. “Yep, it’s me! Don’t you wanna know who it is?”</p>
<p>Nia and Alex rolled mildly amused eyes and responded at the same time. “It’s Lena.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Querl offered with an attempt at a supportive smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s about time. You two took so long to figure it out that every one of us lost the bet,” Alex chided with annoyance.</p>
<p>“What? What bet?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>Nia grabbed Alex’s arm. “No wait. Didn’t Sam put in for five years, or was it J’onn?”</p>
<p>“Ah shit, she did. J’onn’s was three. I’ll text Sam. She’s gonna flip!” Alex pulled out her phone with a grin.</p>
<p>Kara snatched the cell out of Alex’s hand.</p>
<p>“Hey! Give it!”</p>
<p>“No! You all bet on me and-“ Kara paused and cocked her head. “Lena’s in! I’ll find Lex’s hideout and text everyone the location.” She grudgingly tossed the phone back to her sister.</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> “Move it, Superjerks!” Kara ordered before speeding off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl released Alex when they landed with J’onn and M’gann beside them. She was eager to take down Lex Luthor once and for all. She was so done with his murderous schemes that she knew chipped away at Lena’s fragile heart a little more each time. There was no way she could deny Lena the chance to participate in Lex’s takedown despite how much she hated the idea of her girlfriend willingly putting herself in danger. She was her own woman and had earned the right. The Super had to keep telling herself that in an effort to resist the overwhelming urge to pull the plug on the op. </p>
<p>“Agent Dox, we’re in. Do you have eyes?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Surveillance cameras are up. Dreamer is fifteen minutes out.” Querl answered from his position behind monitors at The Tower. “Target is two rooms to the east.”</p>
<p>“Copy that. Alert us to signs of discovery,” the former DEO Director ordered.</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>Alex was in her element. “J’onn, you’re on point. I’ll take the rear. Supergirl, no charging ahead.”</p>
<p>Said hero shot her sister a half-hearted, petty sneer, knowing she was right to call her on her typical impatience.</p>
<p>When they approached the room occupied by Lex, the aliens stepped aside to allow Alex to tie a line of detcord to the door’s handle<em>. Does she always carry that around with her? </em> A loud pop and they were inside.</p>
<p>The first thing her attention zeroed in on was Lena Luthor. She was strapped to a steel chair that buzzed with an invisible energy, leads were stuck to her temples and chest, and her left hand was strapped to a glass cylinder attached atop an elaborate, uncased machine. She recognized the container as the so-called bottle holding the Ancients like a genie lamp. Focusing on the pale woman’s trapped hand, she realized it had been attached with layers of duct tape. <em>That vile fiend!</em></p>
<p>The villain was standing feet from his sister, hooked up to similar leads as well as wide tubes plugged into the base of his hairless skull, presumably delivering the hypocretin harvested by Dr. Somnus. <em>Unsanitary</em>. Lex’s frame was inert, and his eyes were impossibly wide. A cloud of indigo energy twisted around him, as violet sparks jumped across his skin. His eyes glowed with the same emerald green shining from the irises of the Danvers sisters.</p>
<p>Supergirl’s gaze flicked back to Lena. Recalling a lecture from the school of Dox, she realized Lena’s newfound ability to freeze time was the stabilizing element Lex required for his transformation to succeed without irreparably damaging space-time. The recognition of how he was callously using his sister made her stomach roil with revulsion, and she desperately hoped they weren’t too late to foil his nefarious scheme.</p>
<p>The four heroes took positions two paces apart, as predetermined, facing their adversary. The Kryptonian had to trust that her girlfriend would remain safe during the battle and narrowed her focus on Lex. With feet grounded and hands balled into fists, she repeated the mental directive they had agreed upon. <em>Do no harm. Do no harm…</em></p>
<p>Lex’s stiff form hedged slightly at the psychic onslaught, but he stood firm, continuing to absorb Ancient power. Supergirl was tempted to sack the plan and box her way through the conflict. <em>He’s right there, begging to be my punching bag</em>. She remained rooted. Too much was as stake for her to be reckless; the world was at stake. <em>Do no harm</em>. The Superfriends were equally steadfast at her side.</p>
<p>The Girl of Steel’s resolve wavered when she caught a wince of pain cross Lena’s features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a surprising lack of cronies present in Lex’s lair. The few who had noticed the intruders appeared to be unwilling to enter the room occupied by their boss. Brainy surmised they were following precise orders despite the extenuating circumstances. <em>Probably wise</em>.</p>
<p>“Querl Dox, you need to stop what you are doing.”</p>
<p>Brainy turned around to encounter someone he never expected to see again. “Ah, Mar Novu. The residents of Earth no longer wish to heed your guidance. As you can see, I am quite busy.”</p>
<p>“There is no time. You are needed elsewhere,” the dark Maltusian responded.</p>
<p>Brainy stood and clasped his hands behind his back with his chin held high. “I know of your deceit and that alternate dimensions remain in existence. You cannot be trusted.”</p>
<p>The Monitor’s mouth tightened, as he decided how much to divulge. “You are correct, though my actions served a greater purpose. The last time I was killed and a new multiverse was created, dozens of Monitors came to be. There was one for each dimension that intersected Earth Prime. Over time, the Monitors became greedy, self-serving, and tyrannical. Bob was the only exception.”</p>
<p>Brainy cocked an eyebrow. “Monitor Bob?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The Monitors collectively devised a plan which would result in the destruction of all life in existence. The only course available to save some lives was to allow the anti-Monitor to eliminate all worlds occupied by the Monitors. It was the only way to ensure life survived and balance was restored.”</p>
<p>“It was the only way, hm? I will take that to mean it was the only way to ensure your own survival. What is it you want of me?” Brainy asked impatiently.</p>
<p>“There is a very old god who has held claim on Earth for thousands of years. She is, in fact, older than time itself. You may be familiar with her attendants by the moniker Leviathan. Normally, her presence is not of concern; however, Lex Luthor has recently crossed her.”</p>
<p>Agent Dox scowled. “Lex Luthor will cross anyone if it is of benefit to him.”</p>
<p>Novu continued. “When this god, Lady Styx or La Dama, becomes dissatisfied with her home, she destroys it easily and moves on to another planet.”</p>
<p>“I see. That is problematic. I assume you are here, because you believe I am capable of stopping her?”</p>
<p>“You and two others,” the Monitor confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex glowed steadily brighter as the seconds passed. Supergirl’s resolve to follow the plan was waning.</p>
<p>Without looking at her, Alex somehow knew. “Supergirl, don’t.”</p>
<p>The blonde hero took a step toward Lex and removed her lenses. “Lex, this has to stop! You’re going to kill yourself and your sister along with you!” Every muscle in Lena’s body appeared to be tensed in strain.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be poetic? Heh. Supergirl’s a quantum physicist now, hm? Stick with your day job, little girl.” Lex’s voice was deeper and vibrated with unspent energy.</p>
<p>She smirked condescendingly. “Actually, yes; I was what you would call a quantum physicist by age eleven. You are constantly underestimating me, Lex, and it’s your downfall every time. You play with alien tech that you know little about like a toddler with a rocket launcher. You rely on your sister to do the research for you, because you know she’s a lot smarter than you. In fact, Lena is your better in every way.” She smiled proudly.</p>
<p>Lex seethed, and the sparks arced wider. “Lena may be more intelligent, but she requires guidance to realize her full potential.”</p>
<p>“No Lex. It’s you who requires guidance. You’re still the lost little boy desperately seeking daddy’s approval that will never come. Lena’s approval is the next best thing, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m her brother. She should-“</p>
<p>“She should what? Look up to you? Ha! She hates you, Lex, or was that not clear when she shot you?” Baiting him was almost too easy.</p>
<p>“Only because she’s been corrupted by you! Goddamn Kryptonians!” He heaved, and the pulsing indigo cloud surrounding him expanded. </p>
<p>A sly grin curved on the Super’s lips. “Oh, I wouldn’t say corrupted. It’s more like… seduced.”</p>
<p>Lex screamed in rage, “alien whore!” A blast of purple-blue exploded at the line of Superfriends.</p>
<p>J’onn jumped in front of Alex just before he, Alex, and M’gann went flying to crash against the wall. M’gann screamed from a broken leg, J’onn was unconscious, and Alex coughed to catch her breath beneath the weight of her space dad. Supergirl crossed her arms and glared at the bald man in challenge.</p>
<p>Lex clapped his palms together and concentrated on them. He seemed to be drawing minerals or rocks to himself like the earth bender, Rama Khan. Unlike the brown earth Khan typically commanded, the Luthor’s swirled with silver and red.</p>
<p>Supergirl cocked her head in curiosity. The growing clump of rock was pretty and reminded her of Christmas. She knew she couldn’t attack without potentially harming Lena, but she could be patient enough to allow Lex to expend his powers before his transformation to godhood completed. When the Christmas rock was suddenly encased in large shards of green, she realized too late that the others were red and silver kryptonite.</p>
<p>With a blink, the Kryptonian’s body was trapped, and the crystals tore through her skin and invaded her veins. She distantly heard Lex’s maniacal laugh, as she was flooded with agony, rage, and confusion. She opened her mouth to scream but couldn’t tell if any sound escaped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brainy rapped impatiently on the gray door and frowned at it solemnly.</p>
<p>Dreamer rocked onto her toes, nervous over the impending meeting. “Maybe she’s not home?” she suggested hopefully.</p>
<p>“Given the time of night, she is most likely in her apartment. If she is not, we will visit her office,” Brainy explained.</p>
<p>The hero deflated. This was happening regardless then.</p>
<p>The door opened a few inches, and a sleepy eyeball peered at them. “Who are you, and why are you knocking on my door at… what time is it? 11:40?” She shifted her gaze to Dreamer and widened the opening, visibly relaxing. “Oh, Ms. Nal. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Wha, Wh- I’m not-“ She struggled to form a response at being so easily recognized in her mask.</p>
<p>Andrea folded her arms and grinned sympathetically. “I’ve known about your extracurricular activities for some time, Ms. Nal. Why do you think you’re given so much attendance leniency? Nevermind.” She cut Nia off when her mouth opened. “I imagine you’re here for something important. Would you like to come in?”</p>
<p>“We are in quite a hurry, Ms. Rojas. I would prefer to explain quickly from here,” Brainy said.</p>
<p>“And you are?”</p>
<p>“I am Querl Dox, also known as Brainiac 5 or Brainy. Although some know me as Barney Fife.”</p>
<p>Andrea shot a questioning look to Dreamer.</p>
<p>“My ex,” the hero supplied unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Brainy grew more insistent. “To the point: Nia and I require your assistance to defeat an all-powerful god who plans to destroy the planet.”</p>
<p>The masked brunette added, “right. I’m afraid we have a slight apocalypse.”</p>
<p>The executive briefly wondered if this was a joke but decided it couldn’t be based on the nervous anxiety enveloping her visitors. “Well,” she announced resolutely, “good thing we’re hot chicks with superpowers. I’ll get my coat.”</p>
<p>Dreamer choked on a laugh and snorted ungracefully with an embarrassed blush.</p>
<p>Brainy didn’t seem to notice. “Excellent. Our first stop shall be the Fortress of Solitude.”</p>
<p>His ex-girlfriend’s eyes went wide. “Oh, awesome!” She bounced and veritably squeed. Brainy gave her a curious side-eye but refrained from asking what could possibly be exciting about an end-of-the-world mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was doing everything should could to keep going, to maintain the frozen time she held over the miniature world in the bottle. She was exhausted and near tears, and every blink was painful. She knew if she faltered for even a second, space-time could be shredded irreversibly. She held on for every defenseless soul in National City, in the world, and she held on for the love of her life. She couldn’t let Kara down; she would die first.</p>
<p>The plan was going as expected until her brazen girlfriend deviated from it with her frustratingly characteristic impatience. Lena’s panic multiplied when Lex amassed the kryptonite, and when the rock enveloped Supergirl, she nearly passed out from her skyrocketing blood pressure. She attempted to solidify her concentration on her task, as she helplessly watched Alex run to the caped hero.</p>
<p>Since Supergirl’s head was the only part of her body not covered in green, silver, and red, Alex groped behind her ear. A heart-wrenching sob fell from the former agent, as she screamed for her sister. “Kara! She has no pulse. I can’t find a pulse! Kara! No!”</p>
<p>Darkness crashed around Lena, as her world thudded to a breathtaking halt. <em>No</em>. Every ounce of anger, joy, heartbreak, and love brought into to her life since the day the wide-eyed reporter walked into her office was poured into the only word capable of escaping her throat in that moment. “Karaaaaaa!”</p>
<p>She gripped the arm of her chair with her right hand, mid-scream, when she suddenly felt like she was speeding backwards on a roller-coaster. Her vision was clouded by streaming shadows, and the next instant, she was sitting on a concrete floor staring at a black mouse.</p>
<p>“…doesn’t like cheese. Nope, but Starbuck does like peanuts and blueberries. Don’t you, sweetie? Do you like blueberries, Lena?” Eve asked her with a dopey grin.</p>
<p>Lena attempted to gather her composure. “Yeah, sure… Eve, what day is it?”</p>
<p>“Hm, I don’t know. I’ve been here a long time. I’d say you should have a better idea, since you just got here.”</p>
<p>“I just got here.”</p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>“It’s Thursday,” Lena determined. “I have to stop it before it begins.”</p>
<p>“Stop what?” Eve asked.</p>
<p>Lena ignored the question. “Hang onto the rail.” She didn’t wait for a response before she stood, grabbed the bed post, and drug the bed across the room until it the corner hit Starbuck’s wall. Eve giggled and asked what was going on. Lena told her, “I need your pillow,” and snatched it before receiving permission. She tore off the pillowcase and pulled down the zipper. She flipped up the bottom of Eve’s sleep pant leg and yanked off a loose thread.</p>
<p>“Hey,” the blonde mildly protested.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Lena quickly wrapped the string around the zipper slider and zipped up hard. The slider and pull broke free. She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. Eve watched on with fascination, as the CEO used the zipper pull to turn a screw out of the recessed speaker grill. She hopped down, pushed the bed back into place, and instructed Eve to act natural.</p>
<p>“What’s natural, Lena? Why should I do what you say anyway?”</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman moved next to the door and plastered on some fake cheer. “Dinner will be here soon. You should ask Starbuck what they would like to eat.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right,” she agreed and went through detailed menu options with the rodent.</p>
<p>One minute later, as expected, a guard opened the door carrying two trays of food. Lena jammed the screw precisely into the taller woman’s carotid artery and ducked to avoid the spray. “I’ll come back for you,” she assured Eve before taking off down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>In a swirl of black shadows, Andrea reached her destination and deposited her two passengers at her side. She was elated to have a shot at fighting alongside the good guys. It was a solid step on her path to redemption. Nia was looking a little green but was handling it like a champ. Brainy, clasping tightly to a large, metal box, was already studying the glowing, red cavern, no doubt calculating likely points of egress and vulnerability.</p>
<p>Heading toward the brighter end of the cavern seemed the logical choice. The trio tentatively stepped less than twenty paces before coming upon a beautiful, black-haired woman who appeared to be packing. She was shoving everything in sight into a single, small pouch. <em>We're fighting Mary freaking Poppins? </em>Andrea realized that wouldn't even be the most implausible part of this day after visiting the Fortress of freaking Solitude.</p>
<p>"Mortals. Come to beg for your planet? Lady Styx will allow it. Entertain me," the goddess instructed.</p>
<p>Andrea knew this was her chance. She took a step forward. "Lady Styx, this planet is not yours to destroy."</p>
<p>"You will find you are mistaken. The Queen of All Beings and Things insists you try harder."</p>
<p><em>So be it</em>. Andrea slid into the rocky shadows and moved to slip behind the goddess. Despite her fleet, invisible speed, she was torn from the safety of darkness and thrown at the feet of the two Superfriends. Dreamer erected a shield too late. The executive's body was made to stand, and her long fingers squeezed ruthlessly around the younger woman's neck.</p>
<p>As Lady Styx grinned with cool amusement, Agent Dox dropped his cargo and leapt for the offending hands. "Nia!" He pried at Andrea's fingers, but they didn't budge. Dreamer's skin was shifting from red to purple. He chanced a look at the goddess and decided a direct assault now would be fruitless. Brainy retrieved the metal box and heaved it across the side of Andrea's head, effectively knocking her unconscious. "I apologize, Ms. Rojas."</p>
<p>Dreamer groped at her aching throat and gulped in air. Brainy kept a concerned hand on her arm. "I'm okay. I'm okay," she assured him. She concentrated on reinforcing the oneiric shield around the three of them, and when she regained normal breathing capacity, she notified Brainy, "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"You're certain?" he questioned.</p>
<p>She nodded firmly, and together they edged closer to the villain. Dreamer centered herself and closed her eyes. <em>Mother, guide me</em>.</p>
<p>The goddess huffed in annoyance. "Lady Styx hopes this becomes more interesting soon. You try my patience."</p>
<p>Dreamer shone blue, as she focused on goddess. She jumped into Lady Styx's vast mind to encounter a gray, snarling beast with thick paws and white eyes. The land was rootless, drifting dust dubiously held down by smoky sky. Dreamer launched onto the beast's back, handled its ears, and tied her thighs around its neck. She rocked onto her side and handily pinned the goddess' dream form to the ground in a cloud of dust. It growled and struggled in vain.</p>
<p>Floating a head above her comrades and shining a blinding blue-white, the superhero's voice echoed throughout the hollow with controlled strength. "Now."</p>
<p>Brainy obediently turned three latches on the reinforced box, ran toward the goddess, and threw open the box at her feet. A baby sun-eater emerged with radiant tentacles and effortlessly swallowed the gorgeous goddess whole. Brainy clicked a fob button, and the sun-eater was sucked back into the instantly closed box.</p>
<p>Dreamer dropped to the ground in a graceful kneel. Smiling with satisfaction, she couldn't resist throwing out a well-timed pun. "Let sleeping dogs lie."</p>
<p>Behind them, Andrea groaned in exasperation.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena felt an uncanny sense of déjà vu. They were in Lex's lair, a different one but still, and she had a pistol pointed at his chest. He was standing this time, however, and this time, Lex had the personal knowledge that she was capable and willing. He retained his mask of condescending nonchalance for the most part, his eye occasionally twitching in terror.</p>
<p>"Come on, sis. I was impressed the first time you shot me, but I know what a toll that must have taken on you. There's no way you could live with yourself if you did it twice."</p>
<p>"Denial's a very powerful thing, isn't it?" Lena asked the beady-eyed skin sack.</p>
<p>"You love me as much as you despise me," he insisted.</p>
<p>"I loved the brother I had when we were children, but you aren't him. You're a pathetic megalomaniac who's become nothing more than a token villain. You're unimaginative and weak." The younger Luthor grinned with disdain.</p>
<p>Lex bared his teeth and hissed, "you have nothing without me, Lena. I've always been your biggest supporter. I'm the one who challenges you to be better!"</p>
<p>"You've always tried to drag me down into the mud with you. You preyed on my insecurities and my loneliness, and I'll admit it worked more often than I'd like. But you see, Lex, those tired manipulations won't work anymore." She took a step closer and tightened her grip on the gun.</p>
<p>Lex flushed red with outrage, as his temple veins swelled. "I gave you a new world with the chance for a new life! I offered you the chance to rule by my side as a god, and you spit on my generosity!"</p>
<p>Lena tilted her head and gave him a mocking pout. "Aww, did I hurt your tiny feelings? Don't cry, Lex. You always cry."</p>
<p>"You don't deserve me!" he screamed and lunged for the gun. Arms curled around his from behind, holding him solidly in place, and Lex struggled to pry himself from the strong grip.</p>
<p>Adam smiled at Lena cheerfully. She sent him a pleased grin in return and calmly informed her brother, "No. You don't deserve me. The Luthor name doesn't deserve me for that matter. I think I'll change it… to Danvers. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Lex kicked and squirmed in vain, eyes bulging and watering in raging malice. "That's a vile joke, Lena." Spittle leaked onto his chin.</p>
<p>"Oh, it was no joke," she confessed and readied her trigger finger. "See, you're crying." She smirked.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dr. K, what do you do if the spider is poisonous and trying to bite you?" Adam asked with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"I believe the proper response would be to step on it," Lena answered.</p>
<p>"I concur!" The young man was having a tad too much fun, considering.</p>
<p>Three shots plugged into Lex's chest followed by two to the forehead. His mouth gaped wide, pupils narrowed, and knees buckled. Adam released his hold, and the antihero toppled to the floor like a bundle of wet firewood.</p>
<p>Lena slowly lowered her pistol in awe. "He's…" She noted Adam's curious gaze aimed over her shoulder and turned to her right to discover who was behind her.</p>
<p>"You were chatting too much. There are times when it's prudent to simply get to the point," Lillian Luthor offered in explanation.</p>
<p>"But… your son?" Lena struggled to process what had just occurred.</p>
<p>The poised woman casually stuffed her gun into her pants pocket. "Self-preservation, dear. Lex offered that deal to 'rule by his side' to you, Ms. Tessmacher, myself, and at least one of his goons. I realized that every person acquiring that <em>coveted</em> position was slated to die as soon as Lex became a god. I am no fool."</p>
<p>"Hm. Speaking of fools, I need to get-" Lena was suddenly flying forward with shadows streaming past her. Then she was sitting in a hard, metal chair next to Lex's contraption. She inhaled a few deep breaths, as her vision returned to focus.</p>
<p>"Kara?" She searched to room and spotted her girlfriend standing next to the far wall with her sister. The dark-haired woman jumped from the chair and ran to the blonde, shouting her name in relief.</p>
<p>"Lena, what's going- oof." Supergirl's neck was engulfed in CEO arms, and before she could return the hug, full lips were pressed to hers.</p>
<p>"You're okay!" Lena cried. "I can't believe it worked. You're alive! Do you know, where is Lex, and Lillian, she just…"</p>
<p>Alex clasped a firm hand onto Lena's shoulder. "Dude, babbling is Kara's thing. Breathe."</p>
<p>Lena relented her desperate hold and attempted to relax. She allowed herself to swim in the safety of beautiful, blue eyes for a blissful moment. Having regained her composure, she stepped back and took in the room. "Thanks, Alex."</p>
<p>"Anytime, dumbass."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Lena asked her girlfriend. "From your perspective, I mean."</p>
<p>Supergirl shrugged uncertainly. "We were fighting Lex, and I was covered in kryptonite. Alex says I died."</p>
<p>"She was totally not alive, not even kind of alive for a Kryptonian," the brunette confirmed.</p>
<p>"But you and Lex disappeared," Supergirl continued. "The kryptonite was gone too, J'onn and M'gann are fine. I'm fine, I think." Alex checked her sister's pulse for the fourth time. "And then you reappeared."</p>
<p>"That's it?" Lena asked and received a nod. "How long was I gone?"</p>
<p>"About one minute, maybe two," Alex answered.</p>
<p>Lena released an exhausted breath and eyed her four friends. "Alright, well, Lex is dead." She got the expected looks of shock and confusion. "My insane mother shot my insane brother."</p>
<p>J'onn chuckled with his arms characteristically folded across his chest. The Danvers sisters gave space dad their 'you're being weird' glares. He dropped his arms and laughed outright.</p>
<p>Lena couldn't help but giggle a little too, and she silently reminded herself to retrieve Eve.</p>
<p>Alex put a hand to her ear. "Agent Dox, primary target eliminated. Beginning peripheral sweep now." She motioned for J'onn and M'gann to follow but stopped up short when she realized Brainy hadn't responded. "Agent Dox, do you copy?" She exchanged worried glances with her sister. "Shit."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I left a note, Director Danvers, err, Alex. Given the time constraints, I believe that was adequate."</p>
<p>"Brainy, you left a note that said, and I quote, 'went with NN to stop a god from destroying the planet. QD.' Like it was a casual Tuesday, and you were just stepping out to get coffee or grab a drink with Dave!"</p>
<p>"Um, who is this Dave you speak of? I don't recall-"</p>
<p>Alex stomped her foot in agitation. "It doesn't matter who Dave is!"</p>
<p>"Dave's the IT guy," Nia interjected.</p>
<p>Alex turned. "What?"</p>
<p>Kara backed up her protégé. "Oh yeah, Dave is definitely the IT guy. There are three guys named Dave in IT at CatCo. The fourth is Robert, but his middle name is David. Two of Lena's IT guys are named Dave."</p>
<p>"That's true." Lena nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"It's like a secret prerequisite for getting into IT. Glaringly sexist, really," Nia added.</p>
<p>"Were you thinking of starting a movement? Down with the Daves, perhaps? I will do my part and terminate at least one of the two who work for L-Corp." Lena did her best to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>Kara panicked. "Don't fire the Daves if they're doing a good job, Lena! That would be so unfair."</p>
<p>Alex steamed. "No one cares about Dave in IT! Brainy, next time wait for some goddamn backup!"</p>
<p>"Dave's mom cares about Dave in IT," Kara mumbled sourly.</p>
<p>Nia translated on Alex's behalf. "What she means to say is, she was very worried when you didn't respond, because she cares so deeply about your wellbeing."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see." Brainy finally understood the source of Alex's anger. "I am sorry to have caused you distress."</p>
<p>Alex flopped down into a chair. "That's what I've been saying."</p>
<p>Lena leant toward Alex. "It really isn't."</p>
<p>Glare. "Shut up, gorgeous."</p>
<p>Lena smirked and gave her a playful wink.</p>
<p>"Hey! What is, what is all that?" Kara was not amused. "Stop flirting with my girlfriend!"</p>
<p>As relaxing as it was to listen to the team's childish banter, they did have important topics to discuss. J'onn stood and squared his shoulders. "Agent Dox, can you tell us if the sun-eater destroyed the goddess, Lady Styx?"</p>
<p>"Lady Styx is trapped within the sun-eater, and it is my understanding that she is truly immortal. However, according to the Monitor, it will take several centuries for her to gather enough power to escape. I recommend that we reinforce the sun-eater's cell within the Fortress."</p>
<p>J'onn hummed in thought. "Brainy, please work with Ms. Luthor on the cell reinforcement." He turned to Lena, "if you are amenable?"</p>
<p>"Of course. I'd be happy to help," she agreed.</p>
<p>"And Lillian Luthor is securely in FBI custody?" The Martian looked to Alex.</p>
<p>"She's already been transported to a secure black site. Hopefully, we'll never hear from her again."</p>
<p>J'onn eyed M'gann who went to stand at his side. "With all of the predominant threats managed, I believe it is time."</p>
<p>Kara cocked her head. "Time for?"</p>
<p>"I plan to move my private investigation business." He clasped M'gann's hand in his and smiled down at her. "I am returning to Mars with M'gann to continue the good work she and Malefic have done. There is still much to accomplish toward rebuilding our planet."</p>
<p>Lena nodded in understanding. Alex slumped in resignation. Brainy scowled, and Nia pouted.</p>
<p>Kara jumped to her feet and slammed her space dad in a window-shaking hug. "Please return to visit us often," she begged into his shoulder. Alex stood and dejectedly wrapped her arms around her sister and mentor.</p>
<p>J'onn smiled with adoration. "I will, of course I will."</p>
<p>Nia perked up. "Hey! Does this mean we're having a going-away party?"</p>
<p>The Danvers sisters responded, "obviously."</p>
<p>J'onn chuckled. "No, no. A celebration is not necessary."</p>
<p>Lena cut in. "Sorry, J'onn. You have no say in the matter."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pizza's here!" Alex jumped up from the couch and tossed her afghan on top of her sister. She grabbed her wallet and jogged to open the door. "Oh."</p>
<p>Kara giggled knowingly, as she stepped to the kitchen to refresh her drink.</p>
<p>"Hey, Danvers." Maggie grinned uncertainly. "I'm just stopping by to see… Can we chat?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah! Yeah, but Kara's here. Movie night."</p>
<p>The detective crammed her hands in her pockets. "No problem. I won't take long. I just…" She tilted her chin and studied her ex. "I just have a quick question."</p>
<p>Alex folded her arms and leant against the door frame. "Okay?"</p>
<p>Inhaling more breath than she needed, Maggie jumped to it. "Over the past few years, you know, since us, I've spent a lot of time with my sister's kids, and I've never been able to stop thinking about what a wonderful mom you'll be. Really, you'll be fantastic."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Alex smiled with a twinge of remembered pain.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the thing is, I can't stop thinking about the wonderful mom you'll be, but when I picture it, I'm always with you, by your side. Um." Maggie stammered uncharacteristically.</p>
<p>Alex attempted to absorb the words. "By your side."</p>
<p>Maggie produced her patented head tilt. "Yeah, by your side, as in, with you… also a mom, and it's become a dream that makes me happy. I've realized that somewhere along the way, it's become something I want, but I don't want it alone. What makes me happy is the idea of having that with you, creating a family with you."</p>
<p>"You…" Alex paled. "You want to have a family with me?" She struggled to remain upright. "That's…"</p>
<p>Maggie waded on. "Look, I know it's a lot to drop on you after all this time, but my questions is… I, I was wondering if you'd be willing to go on a date with me? Just to see if maybe we still work?"</p>
<p>"I, but, I…" Alex lost her brain out of her ear.</p>
<p>Kara came to her rescue and nudged the door wider. "Hey, Maggie! She would love to. In fact, we're having a party for J'onn on Friday. You should come! Alex will text you."</p>
<p>Maggie nervously scanned between the sisters. "Hey, Little Danvers. Are you sure? I don't want to overstep."</p>
<p>"I'm positive!" Kara flashed her perfect teeth. "Alex is too; she's just in shock is all. I promise, she's totally on board."</p>
<p>Alex closed her mouth and held onto her sister's arm in desperation, so, so thankful and equally embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Okay then. Cool." Maggie waved tentatively. "See you soon, Danvers."</p>
<p>Kara closed the door and wrapped her sister in a tight hug, rubbing her back. "You're okay. This is good."</p>
<p>Alex melted into the comfort offered and blushed while a small, delighted smile crept onto her lips. "Yeah."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara skipped over to Nia's desk to hand her a blueberry muffin. "Morning! How many editors does it take to change a lightbulb?"</p>
<p>The younger reporter groaned good-naturedly. "One, Kara, but we don't have time. Meeting." She pointed to the glass wall of Andrea's office. "That haircut really is marvelous. I know I said it before, but you look freer and somehow even more beautiful. It's sickening, honestly." She stood and started for the office.</p>
<p>The blonde scrunched her face with her blush, as she followed her friend. "Uh, thanks, I think." She had decided that last year's acquisition of bangs wasn't quite enough of a change to reflect how she was feeling about this point in her life. For once, she felt confident, supported, and loved in all facets of her identity. It was refreshing, and the loose curls that bounced to just above her jaw mirrored her newfound inner serenity.</p>
<p>She knew that her attitude adjustment was largely due to her relationship with Lena finally being on track, finally freed of deception, finally consumed in unrestrained love and devotion. Kara was high on life and distractedly wondering whether her girlfriend had eaten breakfast when Nia opened their boss' office door to allow her to enter first. She halted two steps in, taking in the unusual assemblage.</p>
<p>Ms. Rojas and Cat Grant were standing next to the couch, and the ever-stunning Lena Luthor was standing to the right with a thick legal document in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. The other two women were also clasping champagne flutes, and she accepted the one handed to her by Nia. "Hi honey, err, Ms. Luthor. Good to see you Ms. Grant. Are we celebrating something?" She briefly wondered if this had been covered in an email she had yet to read.</p>
<p>"Hello, Kiera, and yes, we are," Ms. Grant responded with a broad smile.</p>
<p>Andrea added, "we're here to celebrate the sale of CatCo Worldwide Media. I believe we can all agree that this will hopefully be the last change in ownership for a long time to come."</p>
<p>Lena was sporting her bright, genuine smile that exposed her dimples and left Kara feeling warm and defenseless. Her girlfriend stepped toward Kara and graciously handed the paperwork to her. She glanced down and quickly skimmed the top page. She noted her name sandwiched within the legalese of the purchase agreement and looked up to Lena in confusion.</p>
<p>"What?" Kara dropped the bundle of pages to her side. "Who bought CatCo this time?"</p>
<p>"This time, I did buy it for you." Lena smirked. "More accurately, the three of us did."</p>
<p>Kara's eyes went wide in disbelief. "The three…"</p>
<p>Lena continued, "Cat, Andrea, and myself. We agreed that, without doubt, you are the best woman for the job. I was pleased to discover that it wasn't simply my personal bias leading me to that conclusion."</p>
<p>"Oh, come now Lena," Cat teased, "we're all a little biased when it comes to National City's darling, caped hero, but I concede. Kara Danvers, I expect no less than excellence from you at all times. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Ms. Grant," came the rote response. Kara wondered if that was the first time her mentor had acknowledged her alter ego and, even more shocking, if that was the first time she'd referred to her by her full, and accurate, Earth name. <em>This certainly </em>seems<em> to be my dimension…</em></p>
<p>"Well! I, for one, feel lighter already," Andrea chirped. "Congratulations, Kara! I know you'll make us proud." She raised her glass. "Cheers to Kara!"</p>
<p>"To Kara!" the three other women echoed and sipped at their flutes, as overjoyed tears leaked down Kara's smile-strained cheeks.</p>
<p>Nia wrapped her arms around her friend in an awkward, perpendicular hug and kissed her damp cheek. "Congratulations, sweetie. No one deserves this more than you."</p>
<p>Lena gently cupped the new CEO's face her in hands and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of you, Kara Zor-El. I know you'll make CatCo the national hub of journalistic integrity."</p>
<p>The blonde threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I don't know what to say, Lena. Thank you so much!" She released her and took in the women with glassy, ocean-blue eyes and a full heart. "Thank you!" The reality of her position was sinking in, and she grew more excited by the second. Unable to find a more appropriate outlet for her building energy, Kara returned her drink to Nia, clutched the stapled pages to her chest in both hands and jumped jubilantly in circles. She released a delighted squeal that caused heads to turn from the bullpen. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted, as she bounced.</p>
<p>Nia dramatically cleared her throat. "Ahem. Ms. Danvers, your employees are watching."</p>
<p>"Oo." Kara settled and smoothed her dress, attempting a superior pose that made the group chuckle. "Hey!" She whipped her head around to face Nia. "I'm gonna need an assistant!"</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With the primary goal of congratulating J'onn with an expensive bottle of what she had been told was the alien equivalent of scotch, Lena climbed to the roof of Kara's apartment building on Friday evening. As she opened the door to the warm but breezy night air, she was sidelined by a hug from a tall brunette. Gaining her bearings, she laughed lightly and squeezed. "Sam! I didn't know you'd be here. You didn't say anything when we spoke this morning."</p>
<p>"Lena, I just couldn't wait to see you again. Your visit to Metropolis reminded me of the friendships I've been missing out on." Sam beamed at her. "Also, Ruby was pissed that you didn't stop by to see her."</p>
<p>"There wasn't time; you know that. God, I miss her. I think Alex does, too." She grinned at her old friend. "Let me know if you need help moving back," she joked.</p>
<p>"Already done." Sam winked.</p>
<p>Lena brightened. "What?" Before she could hear a response, she was engulfed in another four arms squishing her<em>. When did I lose my intimidating air and become someone who's routinely attacked with hugs?</em> "Hello, ladies. Detective Sawyer, good to see you."</p>
<p>"Lena! Wow, you look fantastic!" Maggie swayed, and Alex grabbed her waist to steady her.</p>
<p>Alex scowled. "She always looks like that." She motioned over Lena's person. "Unholy."</p>
<p>The executive blushed. "You both look lovely as well. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Did you hear? Alex is taking over J'onn's P.I. business," Maggie relayed with inebriated pride.</p>
<p>"Oh, how perfect. You'll be wonderful, Alex. I see you've got a head start on me. Point me to the bourbon?"</p>
<p>The older Danvers gestured vaguely behind her. "Next to Brainy. He's determined to calculate the correct Coluan alcohol consumption rate for maintaining a pleasant buzz."</p>
<p>Lena still hadn't spotted J'onn by the time she reached the drink table. There was a surprising several dozen people in attendance, or aliens passing as human. She wasn't sure. After pouring two fingers into a tumbler, she turned to Querl and Nia. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Beauty is entirely subjective, Ms. Luthor, as I'm sure you know. I myself find beauty in efficient code but also facial symmetry such as that of Ms. Nal." Brainy nodded to his companion. Nia blushed and stared at her feet.</p>
<p>"Understood. You two are back together then?" Lena asked curiously.</p>
<p>"We were never-" Nia slapped a hand over Brainy's lips.</p>
<p>"Yep! We're doing better than ever," Nia informed her with a giddy grin.</p>
<p>"Congratulations." Lena shook her head in amusement. <em>Those two are nauseatingly adorable</em>. A hand on her elbow turned her attention. She luckily avoided an embarrassing spit take. "Dr. Danvers!" She paled with burgeoning panic.</p>
<p>"Lena, honey. I've told you, it's Eliza." She smiled with affection and wrapped motherly arms around her shoulders, squeezing gently. "I'm so pleased you're here. I'm told you and my daughter are finally dating."</p>
<p>"Finally?"</p>
<p>Eliza chuckled. "Yes, finally. I'm not blind, dear, and frankly, I've considered you part of the family for quite some time. We're all very happy to have you."</p>
<p>Lena coughed, as her throat constricted with emotion. "Thank you, Eliza. You don't know how much that means to me." She spotted J'onn and clasped a hand to Eliza's shoulder. "We'll talk more later. Please excuse me?"</p>
<p>Eliza nodded. "Of course."</p>
<p>Lena quickened her pace across the roof, so she could catch the Martian before anyone else called her attention away. "J'onn."</p>
<p>He turned and smiled warmly. "Ms. Luthor. Thank you for coming."</p>
<p>She tentatively hugged the larger man, since that seemed to be the theme of the night, and handed over his gift. "I want to wish you luck on your journey. I know the Superfriends won't be the same without you."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I am not worried. I'm confident this city is in very capable hands." He eyed her seriously. "Including yours."</p>
<p>Lena colored at the genuine compliment. "I want to assure you that I will do everything in my power to keep Kara safe."</p>
<p>He grinned knowingly. "Oh, no doubt, Lena. No doubt. I haven't seen her yet. Have you?"</p>
<p>"I haven't, but I should go find her. Take care, J'onn." She stepped away to hunt for her girlfriend. After completing another cycle around the rooftop party, Lena decided to search for Kara in her apartment. When she neared the exit, she heard familiar voices coming from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"-haven't even gone on a date yet!" Alex's voice echoed within the concrete stairwell.</p>
<p>"We've been on tons of dates. They just weren't official. Besides, if she thinks it's too soon, she'll say no," Kara responded with clear exasperation.</p>
<p>"And you'll be heartbroken, Kara!"</p>
<p>"Fine, Alex. You tell me when I've waited long enough, because I know what I want."</p>
<p>Lena realized the Danvers' voices were becoming louder, and they were nearing the door. She hastily stepped away and attempted to act casual, sipping on her bourbon. As the two women opened the door to join the party, Lena's breath left her lungs in a gush. Kara wore a sleeveless, lacy, burgundy dress that hugged her abdomen and swirled above her knees. Her shortened hair somehow managed to be perfect and messy at the same time, and her luminous, blue eyes were highlighted by curled, black lashes.</p>
<p>The dark-haired woman gulped and called her name. "Kara."</p>
<p>The blonde spun on her heels. "Lena! There you are." She sped to her girlfriend and hugged her with a brief kiss to her neck. "I've been missing you." Patented pout.</p>
<p>"Kara, you're not wearing your glasses." Lena noted and took her hand. "You look absolutely breathtaking." She took another deep breath and reminded herself that breathing was important. "Literally," she added with a flirtatious grin.</p>
<p>The Kryptonian turned the expected bright red. "You do too, Lena. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I mean it."</p>
<p>Lena returned a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, darling. I need to ask you… Were you just talking to your sister about what I think you were?"</p>
<p>Kara's blush faded. Her mouth opened and closed, as her eyes darted to the side. "No… Yes. I'm sorry, Lena! I understand it's too soon, but please don't let it scare you away! I'm just so happy to be with you, and I'm just, I know I want to spend my life with you, but I get it. I'm happy with whatever pace you're comfortable with. I promise." Her tone was pleading and almost desperate.</p>
<p>Lena squeezed her hand. "Kara, it's fine. Please, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"</p>
<p>Kara's tensed shoulders lowered in relief. "Okay." She squeezed Lena's hand back smiled at her with adoration.</p>
<p>"On that note…" Lena pulled Kara closer. "As usual, Alex Danvers doesn't know what the hell she's talking about, and neither does Sam who talked me out of this this morning." She tugged her pant leg and knelt, holding a shining, diamond ring aloft.</p>
<p>Kara snatched the ring and screamed bloody murder, as she shot into the clouds above the building. Lena had expected an enthusiastic reaction but nothing quite so dramatic. Even at a distance, she could still faintly hear the scream. Her heart felt incredibly full, as it thudded against her chest. Lena stood and searched the clouds. This was the best moment of her life, and she imperatively needed Kara to be <em>here</em> for it. "Kara? Love, is that a yes?" she asked the dark sky.</p>
<p>Lena thought she heard the whisper of a 'yes' filter down to her.</p>
<p>Kara suddenly appeared in front of her with a pant. "Sorry! Yes, Lena. Yes!" She bounced with untamed glee.</p>
<p>"Stay with me, okay?" Lena requested, as she slid the ring onto her fiancé's finger.</p>
<p>"Always," Kara promised.</p>
<p>Refusing to release her hand, lest she float away again, Lena pulled Kara in for the first kiss of the rest of their lives together.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have my fingers crossed that the actual Season 6 is better than what I came up with here, particularly since this is the first creative writing I've attempted in about 30 years. Also, since it will be the last season, Supercorp had better become canon. While the blatant queerbaiting is fun at times, it has become outright rude of the writers at this point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>